Lo que nos pasa por amor
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Para Onodera volver a enamorarse de Takano es algo improbable pero nunca imposible. Pero justo cuando termina aceptando este sentimiento vuelve a huir de Takano y se oculta en casa de cierta persona. No lo quiere ver por al menos un tiempo, mas sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que decirle la verdad…Tendrá que decirle que el...
1. Sorpresas y una Visita

**Summary: **

Para Onodera volver a enamorarse de Takano es algo improbable pero nunca imposible. Pero justo cuando termina aceptando este sentimiento vuelve a huir de Takano y se oculta en casa de cierta persona. No lo quiere ver por al menos un tiempo, mas sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que decirle la verdad…

_¿Por qué Ritsu huye nuevamente?_

_¿Qué significaba aquellas constantes idas al hospital?_

_¿Por qué razón empezó a utilizar lentes?_

_¿Por qué ese hombre se parece mucho a Takano?_

_¿Quién era la persona que se llevaba las cosas de Ritsu de su apartamento?_

_¿Acaso Ritsu tan solo jugaba con esto?_

_¿Pero aquel pelirrojo que tiene que ver en todo esto?_

—Takano… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

—Pues dímelo, ¡dímelo Ritsu! ¡Dime por qué escapas de mí otra vez!

—Takano yo…yo… ¡Voy a ser padre…! —grito con los ojos cerrados al no poder encontrar palabras de cómo decirlo y lágrimas estaban por caer de sus ojos…

—¿Q-qué?

—Lo que oíste Takano…yo… voy a ser papá… —no hubo más palabras después de aquello, solo el sonido del viento frío de aquel invierno…

Takano no dijo nada, ya se le hacía raro todo esto desde lo visto en la cafetería… debió suponerlo.

Una mirada fría y dolida salió a flote y Ritsu se asustó al verla, quizás… solo no debió de decirlo de esa manera… tal vez fue mala idea decirlo en esos momentos...

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no son de mi propiedad, estos les pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura yo solo los utilizare sin fines de lucro para este Fanfic que si es de mi autoría.

También diré que este fanfic está situado después del final del anime, por lo cual las edades de los personajes principales son:

Ritsu: 26 / Takano: 29

Más adelante saldrán personajes de mi autoría a los cuales mencionare después.

El Fanfic es de nada más y nada menos de la pareja:**RitsuxMasamune**

Una cosa más, este fic tendrá amor, tragedia, muchos (pero muchos) malentendidos, humor, secretos, personajes de mi autoría y por ultimo toda mi originalidad al hacerla.

No permitiré plagio y si quiere adaptarla o cosas así, por favor informar antes mediante PM

**Notas del Capitulo: **

Hola ¿cómo están? ^.^

Bien, soy nueva en este género de historias por lo cual no esperen mucho de mí u/u

Bien, esta idea lleva rondando mi cabeza desde antes y bueno decidí subirla. Se que estoy loca por subir mas fic sin ni siquiera acabar mis otros proyectos -.- Pero los haré no se preocupen :D

Bien comencemos con este intento mío de hacer yaoi ***w*** Nunca he hecho uno como ya dije antes, pero luego de ver uno que otro yaoi me inspire para escribir uno yo misma.

Bien comencemos con el primer capítulo \^o^/

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

**Sorpresas y una Visita**

* * *

En un apartamento algo desordenado se encontraba un castaño revisando el trabajo de unas de las mangakas que tenía a su cargo, ya era un año desde que había ingresado a ser editor de manga y para ser sinceros, estaba abrigando la idea de cambiarse a literatura si seguía así como estaba. Y como no pensar es eso si el joven no había dormido en dos días y eso se estaba haciendo notar, ya que las ojeras eran perfectamente visibles y aparte de eso el chico había comenzado a cabecear al aire en señal de querer dormir.

—¡Onodera!

—¿Qué quiere Takano-san? Hum… ¡¿Cómo entraste?! —preguntó exaltado al darse cuenta que aquel sujeto se encontraba en su apartamento y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro hasta que las manos del mayor se posaron en sus mejillas— No cree que es demasiado temprano como para comenzar a acosarme —dijo Ritsu apartándose del cuerpo del mayor algo rojo por la cercanía que antes tuvieron.

—Solo te iba a dar un beso antes de irnos al trabajo.

—¿Hah? P-p-pero que estás diciendo… —dijo más rojo de lo que estaba y levantándose del suelo se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación con tal de alejarse de Takano.

Tomando una toalla y ropa limpia empezó a dirigirse a su baño con la intención de bañarse para ir a trabajar _"Me pregunto si estará bien hacer esto con alguien tan peligroso como Takano cerca" _pensó Ritsu cuando salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Oye ya es hora de ir al trabajo ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Me voy a bañar por lo cual usted puede retirarse —respondió mientras entraba en el baño y empezaba a desvestirse, pero al terminar de hacerlo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo e instintivamente volteo mirar en dirección a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

_"No, no… Takano-san seguramente esta por irse. No sería capaz de…"_ Su cuerpo bajo el agua de la regadera se estremeció y sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse _"P-pero acaso ¡¿Me olvide cerrar con llave la puerta?" _pensó lleno de nerviosismo al escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta de vidrio que daba a la regadera.

—Onodera —susurro Takano cerca del oído de Ritsu al entrar y el castaño se estremeció aún más ante la cálida voz del pelinegro.

—T-Takano-san… ¿q-q-que hace aquí? Te dije que te fueras —dijo al momento que sintió los brazos de Takano abrazar su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, un rubor se hizo presente en el castaño al recordar su estado en el que se encontraba— No… Takano-san tú también te mojaras si estás aquí —_"Oye, oye ¡Pero que acabo de decir!" _pensó el castaño al escuchar sus propias palabras y su propia voz de esa manera tan…

—Tienes la culpa por hacer esto en mi presencia —dijo volteando el cuerpo de Ritsu y dándole un beso, el cual no fue correspondido por el de ojos olivo— Te lo dije la primera vez… —comenzó mientras separaba sus bocas y tocaba su lengua con su dedo índice— Que no cerraras la boca con tanta fuerza cuando nos besemos —dijo mientras posaba sus manos en la caderas de Ritsu, quien solo soltó un suspiro al sentir las grandes manos de Masamune, tan cálidas a pesar del agua que aun corría sobre sus cuerpos.

Takano sonrió ante tal expresión y busco la boca del castaño para darle un beso, que entre una mezcla de sentimientos, este respondió al beso abriendo la boca y dejando que la lengua de Takano entrara en la cavidad húmeda y caliente del castaño.

_"¡Esperen! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo…? Debo detenerlo…yo debo…" _Ritsu poso sus manos en el pecho de Takano intentando separarlo, más el mayor no lo dejo e hizo el abrazo mucho más fuerte y el beso se elevó hasta llegar a ser más apasionado. Ritsu estaba en las nubes mientras que las manos de Takano recorrían el cuerpo desnudo del joven castaño, que ante su toque el cuerpo de Ritsu comenzaba a arder y de su boca salían gemidos de placer que excitaban al mayor…

—Ora, ora… mira no más, no me vas a decir ahora que tú tampoco quieres, ya que tu cuerpo está hablando solo con sus reacciones —dijo el mayor mientras realizaba un camino de besos por su cuello y una de sus manos acariciaba una de las tetillas de Ritsu mientras la otra se mantenía firme en la cintura del menor… Ritsu estaba que jadeaba y gemía ante lo que hacía Takano, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y su rostro con un tono rojo muy brillante…

—P…par… para. ¡Ahh! ¡Nng! —gimió el castaño al sentir como la lengua de Takano hacia movimientos circulares en su pezón mientras el otro era estimulado por la mano del peli negro.

—¿Por qué? Son las cinco de la mañana y tenemos una hora antes de ir a la oficina —dijo lleno de pasión dejando marcas rojas en la piel cremosa de Ritsu hasta llegar a si cuello. El oji verde tenía la mente nublada por tanta atención de ese tipo en su cuerpo, todo intento de separar al mayor quedo en el olvido. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas, no había forma de que cuerpo obedeciera a su razón, además bien sabía que él también quería eso aunque nunca lo aceptase…

—Mmmm…Ahh…iia... M- Más… —Ritsu ya no podía más, ya se le era imposible negar que quería esto, que quería a Takano con ansias, sus deseos de estar con la persona que más amaba inundaron su mente…

Takano sonrió entre besos que repartía por el cuerpo del menor, le encantaba cuando Ritsu se rendía ante él, la forma en como su cuerpo reaccionaba perfectamente al suyo, aquellos gemidos y jadeos que su pequeño soltaba ante su toque…

_"No puedo… Takano-san… Es demasiado como para… parar… Mi cuerpo responde solo, no recuerdo que fuera tan sensible… pero esto… pero esto solo paso cuando es Takano-san quien lo… lo hace…" _esos eran los pensamientos entrecortados de Ritsu mientras jadeaba dejando caer un hilito de saliva por la comisura de su boca que fue disimilado por el agua que seguía corriendo sobre ambos cuerpos. Con ojos vidriosos y mejillas al rojo vivo, Ritsu poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Takano y buscando los labios de mayor le dio un beso deseoso y apasionado.

Takano levanto a Ritsu sin siquiera romper el beso y lo apoyo en la pared, a lo cual la reacción de Ritsu fue apretarse más al cuerpo del azabache rozando la parte baja del mayor, haciendo que este gimiera un poco… El beso se hacía más y más apasionado, una de las manos de Ritsu instintivamente se deslizo por debajo de la camisa blanca de Masamune mientras la otra con movimientos torpes desabotonaba aquellos molestos botones…

El azabache soltó un pequeño y dulce suspiro en medio del beso que había iniciado su pequeño castaño al sentir lo que este estaba haciendo. Completamente deseoso de esto, Takano llevo una mano a la parte baja del chico y con cuidado metió un dedo en la cavidad de Ritsu, quien al sentir al invasor se estremeció y gimió fuertemente cuando este se empezó a mover para preparar su entrada— Ritsu… te quiero —dijo Takano mientras sus labios aprisionaban los del menor, mientras este soltaba unas lagrimillas al escuchar esas palabras, que fueron disimuladas por el agua que seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos…

—Yo… yo… —Ritsu no pudo continuar ya que al sentir el segundo dedo invadirlo soltó un gemido lleno de placer, solo Takano lo hacía sentirse si, solo él podía lograr hacerlo gemir de esa manera. Aferrando sus manos al cuerpo de Takano y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor, intento inútilmente acallar aquellos gemidos mezclados en dolor y placer…

* * *

—¡¿Eh?! Ricchan no va a venir hoy… —dijo Kisa asombrado y curioso ante la noticia que su jefe les había dado minutos antes.

—¿Qué le ocurrió Takano-san? —indago Mino preocupado por su castaño amigo al igual que resto de los del grupo Emerald.

—Pues esta mañana le dio un resfriado y decayó por trabajar toda la noche —respondió el peli negro mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora sin mirar a sus subordinados.

—Pobre Ricchan… tener que leer y analizar esos trecientos documentos —dijo Kisa tumbando su cabeza a la mesa mientras que como podía seguía editando en la computadora— Heh… ya empecé a ver doble —balbuceaba con un aura oscura sobre su cabeza.

…

La jornada de trabajo paso rápidamente entre ediciones y ediciones, reuniones y reuniones, reclamos, faltas de manuscritos, pero aun así la tranquilidad y buen humor de Takano seguía intacto logrando asombrar y asustar al mismo tiempo al grupo de Emerald.

—Nee Takano-san… ¿le paso algo bueno el día de hoy?

—¿Hum? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Kisa?

—Es que… etto… estas más... ¿animado?

Luego de esas palabras todos posaron sus ojos en el peli negro, inclusos compañeros que no pertenecían a Emerald lo miraba intrigados por ese detalle, todos miraban ansiosos por la respuesta de la razón del humor del peli negro.

—Pues…

—¡Takano! ¡¿Por qué dijiste que quería 300.000 copias?! ¡Con 100.000 copas basta! ¿Qué va a ocurrir si no se venden, eh?!

—¿Jah? ¡Claro que se venderán! Con quien crees que estás hablando, si digo que ese número está bien es porque sí y punto.

La interrupción de Yokosawa llevo a que Takano olvidara responder la pregunta que le habían hecho y empezaba una discusión de que si y que no con el otro hombre, todos suspiraron en resignación _"Tan cerca…"_ pensaron todos bajando la cabeza en derrota y volviendo a sus trabajos mientras miraban como el antiguo humor de su jefe regresaba…

...

—¿Ya te vas, Masamune? —preguntó Yokosawa al ver como el pelinegro caminaba en dirección a la puerta del ascensor.

—Sí, tengo un asusto pendiente que atender —dijo el joven peli negro entrando en el ascensor de lo más tranquilo.

El camino a la estación de trenes fue tranquilo, el peli negro estaba que sonreía ante la idea de repetir lo que había hecho con el castaño esa mañana, claro que esta vez le encantaría llegar hasta el final. Otra sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro al recordar el rostro de Ritsu que había puesto y como este de a poco ya aceptaba todo, solo un poco más y lograría escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca del castaño que tanto ansiaba.

* * *

_"Lo peor…" _pensó Ritsu mientras se llevaba las sabanas a la cabeza, cubriéndose su rostro sonrojado _"¿Cómo es que no pude negarle 'eso' a Takano-san?" _los pensamientos de Ritsu se hacían presente mientras este se envolvía y encogía dentro del edredón con la cara más roja que antes _"Y lo peor es que… me refrié a causa de estar bajo la regadera por mucho tiempo"_

El joven castaño se llevó una mano al estómago y otra a la boca, todo su cuerpo seguía ardiendo y no solo se debía al calor de su fiebre, si no que aun podía sentir el tacto caliente de Takano sobre su piel _"Sus manos siempre son cálidas… ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!" _el sonido del teléfono hizo que Ritsu se levantara de la cama dejando de lado por unos momentos sus pensamientos.

—Mochi-mochi

—_¿Hijo? ¿Estas enfermo? Tu voz suena diferente…_

—¿Eh? Hum ¿sí? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con tan solo escuchar mi voz?

—_Soy tu madre mi vida, es natural que me diera cuenta del estado de mi niño, y también porque a esas horas todavía estarías trabajando o regresando de recién. Y si te quedaste seguro se debe a que estés enfermo ¿estás bien?_

Ritsu rápidamente tomo el reloj junto al teléfono y miro la hora, era verdad, eran las doce de las madrugada, a esta hora él seguiría trabajando o bien como dijo su madre, recién regresando de la editorial.

—Si mamá, estoy bien, solo una recaída nada más…

—_Ten cuidado hijo, ya sabes que…_

—Si mamá, no hay problemas —respondió de inmediato a las palabras que su madre estaba por decir.

—_Está bien… Hijo… ¡Alégrate, mi niño!_

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa mamá?

—_¡Serás un hermano mayor! ¡Sí, tu mami va a tener a un bebé en unos meses! Te lo iba a decir hace cuatro meses, pero decidí que sería una sorpresa su nacimiento además no se me notaba mucho, pero ahora sí que se nota y decidí decirte _—aquellas palabras de su madre hicieron que Ritsu se quedara mudo y asombrado, era una noticia muy pero muy grande para él.

—Mamá… ¿enserio?

—_¡Sí!_

—La verdad me alegra, aunque si hubiera ocurrido hace 15 años quizás haya sido mejor. Ahora es algo… raro…

—_Pues espero te hagas a la idea, que en tres meses nacerá tu nuevo hermanito. Adiós hijo, toma tus medicinas y no digas que no, cuídate._

—Ma… ya colgó —dejando el teléfono nuevamente en su posición de antes se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber _"¿Un hermano? ¿A estas alturas? Wow… eso asusta" _pensó tomando un poco de agua por el shock que le dejo su madre, llevándose luego el termómetro a la boca espero unos momento para luego retirarlo. Mirando el aparatito vio que su fiebre había llegado a los 39 grados.

Ding-Dong

El sonido del timbre de su apartamento lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo que empezar a caminar a la entrada— ¿Quién será? ¡Ya voy! —Dijo el castaño caminando en dirección a la puerta— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras su mano agarraba el pomo de la puerta _"Espera… ¿y si es Takano-san? No lo quiero ver ahora… Chotto matte, si fuera él seguro que no haría tanto silencio…"_

Con esos pensamientos en mente, el castaño abrió la puerta y levanto la vista para ver quién era… Una sonrisa se dejó ver en la otra persona ante la expresión del castaño al reconocerlo.

—¡Hola Ritsu, tanto tiempo!

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Sora:** Bien aquí acabamos con ese intento de yaoi n/n ¡Wii! Mi primer proyecto Yaoi \^o^/

**Ritsu:** ¿Enserio? ¬¬

**Takano:** Y desde el principio pusiste un Lemon ¬¬ Claro que por mí no hay problemas, pero luego de eso Ritsu siempre me evade…

**Sora:** La verdad es un Lime, se quedaron a medias, por eso era "un asunto pendiente que atender"

**Takano:** Heh… entonces poder hacerlo otra vez… *Mira a Ritsu con una sonrisa lujuriosa*

**Ritsu:** *se pone en defensa al ver el rostro de Takano* ¡Usted me prometió no meterme en esas cosas desde el primer capítulo! *mira a Sora como si la hubiera traicionado*

**Sora:** Pues… no pude evitarlo T.T Lo siento Ritsu *abraza a Ritsu bajo la mirada celosa de Takano*

**Ritsu:** De todas formas… ¿Mi madre va a dar a luz?

**Sora:** En tres meses…

**Takano:** ¿Qué paso con Ritsu mientras yo estaba en el trabajo? Como no estaba en esas escenas me da curiosidad.

**Sora:** Pues… *mira a Ritsu negar* ¡Oh, miren! Es hora de despedirnos. Denme xx reviews y vestiré a Ritsu de Neko.

**Ritsu:** Si dejen reviews y… *al fin analiza las palabras de Sora* ¡¿Qué?! *grita furioso mientras Sora se oculta tras Takano*

**Takano: ***imaginando a Ritsu vestido de neko* Seria interesante…

**Sora:** ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Jake y Lena

Hola ¿cómo están? ^.^

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta alocada historia mía~ Doy gracias a todos las personas que lo leyeron y a mi primer comentario...

Bien, comencemos esto y espero les guste…

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

**Jake y Lena**

* * *

—¡Hola Ritsu, tanto tiempo!

—¡¿J-J-J-Jake?! —dijo exaltado y asombrado al ver al joven en frente suyo, no se esperaba para nada su visita…

—Tanto tiempo —sonrió el chico y miro atentamente a Ritsu de pies a cabeza— ¿Eh? Estas rojo y en pijamas… ¿tienes fiebre? —Preguntó preocupado al momento que el sonido del ascensor se hacía presente, claro que este fue ignorado por ambos jóvenes— ¡Aw! Ricchan está enfermo, yo te cuidare. Te extrañe tanto —dijo lanzándose en un abrazo sobre Ritsu, quien cayó al suelo con los brazos del chico aprisionándolo.

—¿Heh? Me asfixias —mascullo Ritsu buscando aire en medio del abrazo y el otro joven al darse cuenta de esto soltó su agarre para luego ayudar al castaño a levantarse.

—Lo siento Ricchan…

—No importa, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta? Yo iré a preparar algo —dijo dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta para el interior de su apartamento.

—¡Hai, su majestad! —dijo el otro a lo que Ritsu gruñí ante el apodo que le dio. El chico sonrió al ver que había logrado su cometido y volteando levanto su mochila que estaba afuera junto a la puerta, miro un poco las pasillos desiertos, un sonrisa apareció cuando miro en dirección al ascensor para luego entrar adentro cerrando la puerta con llave.

—Ricchan yo hare el café, tú tienes que estar en cama —dijo el joven entrando a la cocina y quitándole la tetera al castaño, la puso donde se encontraba antes para luego mirar al castaño. Ritsu se sintió nervioso ante la mirada penetrante del otro chico y se sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro era alzado como "princesita" por este joven…

—¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —grito el castaño empezando a patalear mas no logró zafarse del agarre del otro.

—Te llevo a tu cama para que estés más tranquilo —dijo de lo más tranquilo mientras se llevaba a un Ritsu que protestaba y protestaba hasta su habitación, se hacerlo a la cama y lo postro en ella para luego mirar fijamente los ojos del castaño…

* * *

Masamune Takano se encontraba llegando al edificio donde vivía, las calles por donde caminaba se encontraban desiertas y frías pero eso no le importó al peli negro. Una vez más miro por otros minutos al edifico y entro en este para luego dirigirse al ascensor, era ya una rutina hacer eso a estas altas horas de la noche, en el momento que las puertas se cerraron presiono el botón que lo llevaría hasta el piso número doce, donde se encontraba tanto su apartamento como el de su castaño.

—Onodera debe de estar mejor, bueno, como es mi responsabilidad lo cuidare si es que aún se encuentra mal. —Dijo de lo más tranquilo mientras se sacaba los lentes que traía puestos y los guardaba en su bolso.

Espero unos momentos más y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Takano quedo con los ojos más que abiertos en sorpresa al ver a un hombre joven en la puerta de Onodera y además de eso decir algo que no logro escuchar mientras se le tiraba encima del oji verde.

Salió del ascensor con prisa al ver eso y sus ojos que antes mostraban sorpresa ahora solo mostraban odio ante aquella persona nueva. Se acercó un poco y estaba por hablar cuando de la nada la voz del castaño se hizo oír en un murmullo.

—¿Heh? Me asfixias

—Lo siento Ricchan…

—No importa, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta? Yo iré a preparar algo

—¡Hai, su majestad!

Takano solo se limitó a escucharlos, puesto que él se encontraba ya frente a la puerta de su propio apartamento los podía oír más que bien. Miro aun con confusión al guapo joven recoger su mochila que se encontraba fuera del apartamento, el chico se dispuso ver el pasillo derecho para luego pasar al izquierdo donde se encontró con la mirada del peli negro, el joven solo sonrió en su dirección para luego entrar en la casa del castaño y cerrar con llave desde adentro.

Takano se quedó mirando la puerta que había sido cerrada con confusión y furia. Dándose vuelta ingreso a su propio apartamento azotando la puerta tras de sí. Ya estando dentro se sacó su chamarra y tiro su bolso al sofá cercano… Apretando sus puños y aun con su ceño fruncido, se quedó ahí pensativo en la soledad de su casa…

_"¿Quién era él? Onodera lo dejo entrar a su apartamento son problemas, lo deja llamar 'Ricchan' aunque Kisa hace lo mismo, pero esto es muy diferente. También se dejó abrazar y atacar por esa persona ¿Quién diablos es él?" _pensaba Takano algo enojado, no, él estaba muy enojado, ya que alguien que no conocía tenía más libertades que otro con el castaño, y no era él… sino aquel pelirrojo con pinta de extranjero…

—Acaso… ¿estoy celoso de algo así? —se dijo a sí mismo, pero claro que lo estaba y en verdad no le gustaba ese sentimiento.

* * *

**POV Ritsu**

—¿Qué h-haces? —dije algo rojo por la mirada ambarina que decae en mí en estos momentos…

—Es que… tus ojos… brillan. —respondió con una sonrisa mientras me soltaba y me arropaba con los edredones, yo me quede confundió a lo que solo atine a decir:

—¡¿Eh?!

—Es que mientras estábamos en la universidad y parte de la preparatoria, tus ojos se mostraban apagados y sin vida, te volviste un cascarrabias de lo lindo que eras (y eres)… —dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual me enojo un poco.

Seguro se preguntan quién es él, pues es nada menos ni nada más que Jake Yoshida, un amigo mío desde la primaria, pero por cosa de familia se fue a los EEUU a comienzo del primer año de preparatoria… a lo que yo no tarde en ir también por lo sucedido con Saga-sempai en ese tiempo…

Aunque ambos estudiábamos literatura, él también estudiaba arte y también dibujo, lo último lo hizo por querer dibujar mangas. Sí, mi mejor amigo también es un amante de los mangas desde niño a diferencia mía.

Si se preguntan por su aspecto… él es de cabellos algo largo; no tanto, solo hasta los hombros; de color rojo oscuro, ojos ambarinos realmente envidiable y únicos, piel blanca, un poco más blanca que la mía, de contextura delgada similar a la mía y tiene la estatura por dos pulgadas menos de la de Takano.

—Por cierto… ¿me puedo quedar aquí el día de hoy?

—¿Eh? —me sorprendí un poco ante su pregunta ¿Qué se quede aquí? bueno… aun si decidiera aceptar eso, ¿Dónde va a dormir? Solo hay una cama y…— ¿Por qué?

—Acabo de llegar de un viaje de inspiración y es tarde como para ir a mi apartamento y tengo flojera de hacerlo… Por lo tanto… ¿me dejas quedarme solo una noche? —dijo juntando sus manos y mirándome con una sonrisa y ojos de cachorro… Maldición, no puedo negarme a esa cara de este cachorrito... o debería decir ¿conejito?

—Esta… Está bien.

—¡Yey! ¡Me quedare con Ricchan! —Celebró aquella liebre que era mi amigo…— Bueno, te preparare la cena en forma de agradecimiento —antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya se había ido… Dios con este conejo pelirrojo… No voy a mentir, es así como lo llamo a veces, porque, en verdad se parece a uno, este chico es como un conejo blanco… brinca de aquí para allá, su dieta tiene exclusivamente la lechuga y zanahoria, sus ojos son como los de un conejo cuando suplica algo, como hace rato…

Dando un suspiro al aire me dedique a cerrar los ojos un rato con la intención de dormir… pero se me es imposible… ¡Wah! Esto me molesta y no puedo dormir por la causa de que cuando cierro los ojos veo a Takano-san en mis pensamientos o sueño… Rayos, mi corazón a comenzado a palpitar _"Vamos cálmate, no piensen en nada, no pienses en-"_

—Ricchan~ La cena esta lista —escuche a Jake decir en su tono burlón habitual cuando estamos solo los dos… Abrí los ojos de a poco y mire en su dirección, lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos al verlo así…tan…

—Heh… he…he… hahahaha —empecé a reírme sin parar al verlo completamente… hahaha… es que en verdad... hahahaha…

—Ricchan, no rías… Ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves usando uno… —dijo como un niño pequen haciendo pucheros… Pare de reír un poco, intente no volver a hacerlo pero…es que… es imposible. Volví a reír tirándome en la cama…

—Claro, te he visto en delantal antes, pero eso fue cuando éramos niños, ahora te vez… muy gracioso con eso —le dije bajándome de la cama aun con mi risa, que más o menos logre calmar. Lo mire un rato y di algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta…

—Pero si no me veo raro… —lo mire por unos momentos cuando dijo eso con una cara nocente…

El delantal era crema sin ningún dibujo en la tela… la pañoleta en su cabeza también era del mismo conjunto con el delantal, dejando nada más dos mechones para cada lado de su rostro, enmarcándolo de una forma perfecta. Tenía una cuchara en la mano y a causa de que él estaba usando unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas y una playera sin mangas, se veía como si solo estuviera usando el delantal… Lo cual me hace reír un poco ya que se ve como su usara un vestido.

—Claro…hehe… y dime ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Sopa de miso, arroz blanco, camarones fritos y ensalada de lechuga con zanahoria —me respondió cuando se quitó el delantal de tanto verme reír y ahora solo veía a Jake, alguien normal… Deje de reír un poco y empecé a caminar en dirección al comedor junto a Jake.

Tome asiento junto con el conejo y lo vi empezar a servir la comida… Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver las delicias y dando gracias comenzamos a comer… La comida en verdad que estaba deliciosa, era innecesario pensar que no lo estaba su esta chico es un buen cocinero, era mi salvación en la universidad…

—Ay~ estaba rico… No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí una comida hecha en casa… —dije mientras dejaba los palillos sobre el tazón de arroz al terminar, vaya que fue una buena comida…

—Con razón estas muy delgado y con marcas rojas en el cuerpo… aunque de las marcas dudo que sea por falta de alimentación o la fiebre que tienes —me enrojecía ante lo mencionado mientras tomaba un poco de agua… ¿marcas…? ¡¿Marcas?! Mire a Jake luego de tragar un poco de agua y su sonrisa que me mostraba me decía de qué clase de marcas estaba hablando…

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —dije desviando mi mirada de la acusadora de Jake.

—Aja… bueno no preguntare. De todas formas, dime, ¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí?

En verdad me dan ganas de abrazarlo porque siempre es tan comprensivo y si no quiero decirlo no me pregunta, lo mire con alegría para luego volver a mi rostro neutral— Bueno, me acabo de enteras que en tres meses tendré un hermano —dije apoyando mi mentón en la mesa mientras miraba la expresión de Jake.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Hermano?! ¿Tu madre está embarazada? —dijo asombrado y en un tipo de shock. Bingo, la expresión que esperaba que pondría la coloco.

—Pues sí…. No sé si alegrarme, estar confundido o asustado ante esta noticia…

—Bueno… ¿Y cómo te va en tu trabajo? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que sobre mi decae una nube negra ante ese tema…

—Pues accidentalmente me trasfirieron a ser editor de mangas como hace un año… Y mi jefe es alguien realmente insoportable… —dije mientras dejaba caer completamente mi cabeza a la mesa al momento que mi celular comenzaba a vibrar— Y hablando del diablo… —dije cuando vi el nombre de Takano en mi celular, no contestaría, no tengo ganas ni estoy de humor para hablar con él.

—¿No contestaras?

—Se me amargara el humor si lo hago…

—Mmm… supongo que sí. —dijo estirando sus brazos para luego sonreí como siempre lo hace cuando estamos solos— Yo acabo de entregar hace unos días mi trabajo y ahora me trasfieren para trabajar con otra editorial —me dijo mientras bostezaba para luego frotar sus manos en sus brazos— Me hace frío… —murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que yo escuchara y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

—Con esas ropas como no te haría frío… ¿En qué pensabas al colocártelas?

—No sé. —me dice mientras ladeaba su cabeza como un niñito a lo cual yo levante una ceja para luego suspirar un poco, este chico nunca cambia y mi humor con el tampoco a pesar de todo. Vaya que lo extrañaba.

—¿Y en que trabajas? La última vez dijiste que publicarías un libro…

—Y lo hice —me respondió al instante mientras iba por su mochila y sacaba tres libros semi gruesos— Este es el primero "La luna de los deseos" luego publique este "Aferrados al pasado" y por ultimo este "La sombra de los lamentos" —dijo con alegría colocando los libros frente a mi… Wow, entonces si lo logro… me alegro por él, y de seguro son unas obras maestras lo que está escrito aquí…

—Te felicito amigo, dime ¿podría leerlos después?

—Te los regalo, Son para ti. Bueno, ahora solo falta que salga el que acabo de entregar… Y ¿sabes? La causa de mi cambio de editorial se debe al nuevo manga que realizo —me quede quieto por unos momentos cuando lo escuche decir eso tan alegremente… ¿Este chico enserio está metido en eso también? ¿Manga? Y además también esta con los libros que publica…

—¿Te da el tiempo para todo? Digo, trabajo con autores de mangas y no es fácil…

—Claro que no es fácil… Pero mi terquedad de querer escribir novelas literarias y mangas es más grande que cualquier cosa que lo hago aunque me desmaye —me dijo con una sonrisa y una pose de 'yo lo puedo todo' Lo cual me dejo realmente en shock… Pobre de mi amigo, hacer todo eso… me pregunto si estará bien, aunque ahora se ve normal y eso.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir.

—Sí, me hace falta en estos momentos —después de esas palabras empezamos a caminar en dirección a la habitación, a Jake le di un futo que tenía y así ambos nos dormimos al instante.

**Fin del Ritsu POV**

* * *

—¡Onodera! Revisa esto y dame un informe en treinta minutos —dijo Takano colocando un montón de storyboard frente al castaño, quien se asustó de tal cantidad de trabajo…

—Takano-san… ¿esto no es mucho para treinta minutos?

—Heh~ ¿no puedes? Es lo que ganas por no venir a trabajar el día de ayer.

—De quien cree que es la culpa, eh. —dijo con enojo el oji verde mientras tomaba todos los papeles y comenzaba a revisarlos en su escritorio con mucha atención.

El peli negro miro por un momento a Ritsu, él aún estaba enojado porque el chico no había contestado su llamada y tenía curiosidad de saber qué relación tenía con aquel pelirrojo del otro día. Suspirando en frustración se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Onodera dispuesto a hablar pero…

—Onod-

—¡Takano! —Yokosawa había llegado justo en el momento que el peli negro estaba por hablar, interrumpiéndolo de esta forma. Este último gruño por lo bajo dirigiendo su mirada al otro hombre que traía algo parecido a un manuscrito en mano.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió Takano suspirando, mientras que internamente estaba que…

—Este es el manuscrito del nuevo mangaka para esta sección…

—¿Un nuevo mangaka? ¿Y quién es? —preguntó Takano intrigado. No recordaba que hubiera un nuevo mangaka y mucho menos a mitad de ciclo.

—Se llama Lena Hiraki, autora del manga "Géminis" La transfirieron hoy así que empieza —dijo Yokosawa entregándole los papeles— Este es el tercer tomo y primero que se realizar en esta editorial —dijo mientras se retiraba por los pasillos en dirección al ascensor.

—Onodera, tú te encargaras de esto —dijo Takano colocando el manuscrito y el storyboard sobre el escritorio del castaño.

—¿Hah? ¿Una nueva mangaka? —dijo Ritsu tomando el storyboard y empezando a leerlo un poco.

—Estarás a cargo de ella —dijo el peli negro volviendo a su escritorio ya que él también necesitaba acabar de trabajar.

Ritsu no le tomo mucha importancia al hecho que el mayor estaba enojado por algo relacionado con él y empezó a leer y revisar un poco el storyboard de la nueva mangaka… Pero algo tenía más o menos inquieto al castaño y era el nombre de la mangaka "Lena" ya que se le hacía vagamente familiar, muy pero muy familiar "_Lena… Lena… Sera que… No, imposible" _pensó el castaño negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa y decidió acabar primero con el trabajo que le dio Takano para luego ocuparse del de la mangaka…

…

—Takano, espera —la voz de Yokosawa hizo que cierto azabache volteara para mirarlo, el otro hombre aprovecho su espera y se acercó más para luego ambos ingresar al ascensor.

—Yokosawa, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el azabache mientras esperaba paciente que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran cuando llegaran a su destino.

—Solo quería decirte que…

* * *

—Ricchan, bienvenido —canturrio un joven pelirrojo al ver al castaño ingresar en el apartamento.

—¿Eh? ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido… —dijo Ritsu parpadeando en sorpresa de ver aun en su departamento al otro chico.

—Pues sí, pero como hace media hora desperté… Vaya que dormí mucho —menciono el oji dorado mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba un poco.

—Y dime, ¿ya estás trabajando en tu próximo libro? —indago el castaño para cambiar de tema, no era sorpresa en realidad encontrarlo aun en su apartamento y hacia lo mismo en la universidad…

—Sip y nop. Ese libro tengo plazo de acabarlo hasta dentro de cuatro meses. Ahora estoy pensando en el manga —respondió el pelirrojo mientras servía dos platos de curry con arroz y los llevaba a la mesa, que cuando aquella comida fue vista por el otro joven se le brillaban los ojos… desde hace mucho que no comía algo hecho en casa y se alegró por un momento que su amigo aun siguiera allí.

—¿Y por dónde vas? Yo te puedo ayudar en algo si gustas…

—Mmm… pues la historia está por la parte de la confusión de la protagonista, me vendría bien tu ayuda para elegir que sería mejor para después —dijo sonriendo y empezaba a comer junto con Ritsu, el cual después de un rato se dio cuenta de algo que decidió sacar de duda…

—¿Qué tipo de manga es?

—Ahora es un shojo —respondió con tranquilidad el pelirrojo— normalmente hago Shonen, gore o adaptaciones de mis libros a mangas. Pero quería experimentar otra área… La cual es un poco difícil pero me salió bien —dijo el pelirrojo riendo un poco y volvió a su comida.

—Ah… pues yo desde ya un año llevo trabajando en la edición de mangas de ese género, por lo que cuando tú quieras te puedo ayudar —le dijo el castaño de lo más normal mientras continuaba comiendo la deliciosa comida, estaba seguro que si seguía comiendo aquellas delicias se acostumbraría y hasta quizás no dejaría a su amigo irse para seguir degustándolas en su paladar…

—Pero no tengo más que mis dos primeros tomos aquí. El tercero se encuentra por el momento en storyboard por el momento hasta que mi editor haga las correcciones —le dijo el guapo joven bebiendo un poco de agua.

—Así que el storyboard del tercer tomo aún está siendo revisado… —dijo Ritsu pensativo y vio como Jake solo asentía.

—Sip. El final del tercer tomo es cuando la protagonista "Lily" se queda confundía, cuando tenga las correcciones empezare a dibujarlo. Me vendría bien tu opinión —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su mochila dos tomos de un manga— Mira, esta son los dos primero tomos. Llevo una copia de esto conmigo ya que a veces me olvido de la propia trama por tener tres proyectos en mente…

—Eso te pasa por estar e muchas cosas, Jake —le dijo Ritsu con una risa, pero en ese momento su vista empezó anublarse y de repente…

—¡Ritsu! —Grito Jake al ver a su amigo caer de lado al suelo— ¡Rayos, Ritsu! —dijo levantándolo y llevándolo lo más rápido que podía a la cama.

Ritsu tenía la respiración pausaba y a la vez agitada, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y algo de sangre empezó a salir de la sien de Ritsu por la caída de hace unos momentos. Jake cuando vio la sangre salir de la nariz y un poco también de sien de Ritsu se preocupó, él sabía mejor que nadie que esto no solo se debía a la fiebre que él mismo se encargó de bajar la noche anterior o por la caída de hace rato que no fue para nada fuerte…

—¡Demonios, majestad! Lo supuse, pero creí que no… usted no… —no termino de decir todo después de vendar la cabeza de Ritsu y limpiar la sangre al ver aquellos frasquitos sin abrirse y ya vencidos del cajón del buró, Ritsu no había tomado desde ya tiempo su medicina con regularidad— Dios Ritsu, sé que dices no tener nada, pero ambos sabemos que sí —le hablo al cuerpo durmiente sin recibir respuesta y con decisión salió de la habitación y tomo su abrigo…

Tendría que ir por aquellas medicinas cuanto antes, luego se encargaría de regañar a su amigo severamente por esto…

* * *

Takano caminaba do lo más tranquilo por la calle cuesta arriba que le llevaba hasta el edificio donde vivía… Todavía tenía las palabras de Yokosawa en su mente— Bueno, sea o no, no creo que Onodera tenga problemas —dijo negando con la cabeza, ya que para él aquello no demostraba amenaza alguna…

—¿Hum? —alzo una ceja al ver a un como un pelirrojo pasaba corriendo por su lado al ingresar al edificio y se iba directo al ascensor, el azabache lo reconoció, era el chico del otro día _"¿Qué acaso aún está en casa de Onodera?" _pensó con enojo, mas esto se pasó al ver que ese chico traía medicina en unas bolsas de farmacia y su rostro mostraba una mezcla de preocupación, enojo y culpa…

—Acaso… —Takano no dijo más y apresuro el paso para entrar en el ascensor, el cual se cerró y no logro ingresar y aquel pelirrojo que tenía los ojos cerrados no lo había visto ni sentido su presencia como para hacer que el ascensor se parara un momento… Takano se quedó mirando las puertas cerradas del ascensor pensativo…

"_¿Sera que Ritsu todavía no se recupera? Pero si él se encontraba bien en el trabajo… entonces por qué…" _se quedó pensando y esperando impaciente que el ascensor regresara— Ritsu… —susurro cerrando sus ojos… Algo dentro de él le decía que algo estaba mal… algo estaba muy mal en todo esto…

* * *

Jake entro con toda prisa en el apartamento del castaño con dos cosas en mente, pero se detuvo al ver a este mismo castaño sentado en el sofá leyendo un tomo de su manga… Ritsu aun llevaba las vendas en la cabeza y al verlo solo sonrió un poco sabiendo a ciencia cierta que eso resolvería todo, y tuvo razón, ya que el pelirrojo al ver ese gesto solo frunció el ceño y Ritsu ya se esperaba lo que iba a venir a continuación…

—¡Onodera Ritsu! ¡¿En qué pensabas al dejar de tomar tus medicinas, eh su majestad?! —le regaño el pelirrojo dejando la bolsa con las medicinas del castaño y volvió su vista a Ritsu con una mirada enojada, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado al extremo.

—Primero; no me digas "majestad" —gruño en molestia el castaño ante aquel apodo permanente de parte de su pelirrojo amigo— Y segundo… no hay necesidad de-

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! Ritsu bien sabes que-

—¡Lo sé, no es necesario recordármelo! —respondió casi enojado y frustrado a su amigo.

¡Claro que sabia y entendida de lo que este pelirrojo hablaba!

—Ritsu… no, mejor olvídalo. Solo te diré que no olvides tomar esas medicinas… —le dijo a lo cual el otro solo bufo cruzándose de brazos— No hagas eso de nuevo, no querrás volver a ahí ¿verdad? —Menciono a lo que el castaño solo logro tensarse— Lo supuse... Bueno ¿Qué tal te parece el manga? —tratando de cambiar de tema el chico pelirrojo se encamino a uno de los sofá, era mejor no hablar sobre ese otro tema en estos momentos…

—Pues muy buena, se nota que es tuya —le dijo tratando de sonreí, mas no lo logro ya que las palabras de antes rondaban su cabeza.

—Sí ¿verdad? Es todo un poema —dijo Jake con aire de arrogancia ante su obra maestras que se encontraba leyendo su amigo.

—Claro, aunque tengo que reconocer que sabes crear el drama… Mira que estoy acabando de leer el primer tomo y la intriga mata, Jake —le dijo con una risita mientras llevaba una mano tras su cabeza.

Jake solo sonrío aún más ante aquello, sabía que Ritsu intentaba no mostrarse mal ante o que ambos seguro recordaron minutos antes en su otra conversación… _"Aun pienso que esto es mi culpa…" _se dijo para sí mismo cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo. Pero al escuchar un "No" de parte de Ritsu abrió los ojos y vio como el castaño hacia ademan denegación. Él lo sabea, sabía que el pelirrojo había recordado aquello y nuevamente le recordaba que no era su culpa, pero eso no bastaba para que Jake se convenciera…

* * *

Takano estaba impaciente, ahora, dentro del ascensor, temía por que Ritsu estuviera mal aun cuando en el trabajo parecía de lo más normal…

—¿Eh? —menciono al el ascensor detenerse… Genial, ahora estaba atorado en aquella caja de metal… Gruño por lo bajo y espero unos minutos que el ascensor volviera a funcionar, pero su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin…

Saco su teléfono listo para llamar a Onodera, pero antes de que siquiera lograra marcar el número, el ascensor volvió a moverse y una voz de unos fallos técnicos se escuchó— Maldición, esto me está empezando a fastidiar —dijo para sí mismo, aquel sentimiento de que aun desconocía gran parte de su castaño se estaba volviendo incomoda, quería con todo el alma saber todo sobre Ritsu, de su propia boca si fuera posible, no le gustaba a ese sentimiento que le decía que aun desconocía varias cosas del castaño…

El sonido del ascensor lo hizo regresar a la realidad y salió de este con intención de ir a apartamento del castaño a ver que tenía su subordinado… Pero tan solo al llegar hasta donde estaba la puerta de su propio apartamento vio el apartamento contiguo abrirse…

—Pues nos vemos luego, su majestad —dijo un pelirrojo haciendo una reverencias de esas que se le hace a la realeza en dirección al interior del apartamento.

—¡No me digas así! Y ya vete —se escuchó gritar al oji verde desde dentro, se oía como si estuviera a unos diez pasos de la puerta por lo cual su voz se escuchaba hasta afuera.

—Haha, claro —cerrando la puerta el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor ante la mirada penetrante de Takano.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con enojo el mayor.

—¿Hum? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? —respondió el pelirrojo mostrando desentendimiento a la pregunta del mayor.

—¿Qué eres de Onodera?

—¡Ah! Tú debes de ser el jefe irritante —acuso como un niño ignorando la pregunta del azabache, mas luego de ver al peli negro mucho más enojado y con tic en el ojo, sonrió de lado— Lo mismo que tú —dijo como si nada y vi como la cólera del mayor aumentaba, ya que con la cara que dijo aquellas palabras el mayor entendió otra cosa— ¿Por qué te enojas? Somos amigos, ¿Qué acaso no eres eso de Ricchan? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida y ojos burlones, ya lo había detectado y ahora tenía pensado muchas cosas aquel pelirrojo.

—Eso que te importa a ti. Aquí yo hago las preguntas —dijo Takano aún más enojado que antes por la actitud del otro, vaya que estaba irritándolo hasta niveles nuevos…

—Bueno, yo me voy entonces… es aburrido solo hacer preguntas de un solo lado —dijo de manera aburrida dando vuelta y volviendo a caminar.

—Espera ¿Qué tenía Ritsu?

—No sé a qué te refieres —volteando su rostro sobre su hombro, Jake miro a Takano con ojos fríos en busca de algo— Ritsu está más sano que el diablo —dijo como si nada esta vez y volviendo a su mirada burlona. Pero a Takano aquello no lo engañaría y eso lo enojo, sí había algo con el castaño pero al parecer no sabría que era.

—¡Ah! Lo próxima vez deja _advertencias _menos visibles alrededor, sería un problema para Ricchan —dijo al final mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y dejaba a un Takano con una ceja encarada…

¿Pero qué era lo que exactamente sabía ese pelirrojo?

* * *

—¡Maldito conejo! —Gritaba Ritsu lanzando el manga que leía al sofá— ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre decir eso?! —mencionaba en histeria al momento que se tomaba un vaso de agua con una de las tabletas disuelta en ella.

"_Solo por favor majestad, controle su vida sexual, no lo haga tan seguido, afectara a su salud"_

—¡Wah! ¡Conejo del demonio! —decía Ritsu removiéndose su cabello haciendo de manera que las vendas cayeran al suelo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con un rojo mucha más fuerte que antes.

Era claro que Jake ya sospechaba de algo… solo esperaba que no fuera lo que en realidad pasaba…

—¡Dios! Aun no me creo que él siento tan… tan él, pueda escribir esto —decía tomando un manga y una novela, ya que había leído ambos tomos del manga mientras charlaban y un poco del primer libro y vaya que eran trabajos excelentes.

—Espera un momento… —dijo abriendo los ojos en sorpresa y corría por su bolso, sacando de este los storyboard y el manuscrito del tercer tomo de la nueva mangaka.

Con eso en mano volvió a la sala y agarro el manga buscando el nombre del autor— Lena Hiraki… —leyó en alto al encontrar el nombre en el manga, para luego mirar el nombre del nuevo mangaka a su cargo "Lena Hiraki"

Empezando a revisar todos los storyboard que le había dado para comprender el patrón y la historia se dio cuenta que no era más que la misma historia y del mismo autor— ¡¿Lena es Jake?! —dijo al analizar toda en su cabeza y dejando las cosas sobre la mesa…

Vaya que el destino era raro… y más aun con estas coincidencias…

* * *

—_Solo querida decirte que la nueva "autora" en verdad es un chico de 26 años, pero usa como seudónimo el nombre de "Lena Hiraki" solo para este manga, para que no sepan quién es ya que también es un novelista —informo Yokosawa caminando junto a Takano en dirección a la salida después de salir del ascensor._

—_Heh… ¿y cómo se llama en realidad? —preguntó sin mucha importancia el peli negro, ya que su mente se derivaba a que al parecer Ritsu ya se había ido y él quería hablar con el castaño._

—_Jake Yoshida —respondió Yokosawa con voz neutral pero vio como esto a Takano le estaba valiendo rábano en estos momentos— Dime, ¿te harás cargo de esto, verdad? Además hay que mantener su identidad en secreto por lo cual no habrá foto de la "autora" en ningún momento —le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, por cómo estaban las nubes, de seguro amanecería lluvioso…_

—_No, estará a cargo de Onodera. Lo hará bien y luego le diré sobre este detalle para que tenga cuidado con querer revelar algo del autor —dijo tranquilo, no tenía por qué preocuparse con cosas como estas, por lo cual no importaba mucho que digamos en estos momentos… Esta vez tendría que saber que tenía el pelirrojo que ver con Ritsu…_

* * *

**Sora:** Wiii capítulo terminado. \^^/

**Ritsu:** ¿Por qué Jake me dice majestad? ¬¬

**Jake: **¡¿Y por qué tengo que tener el nombre de ese tonto y el apellido del otro?!

**Sora:** Oye, no reniegues, puede que te haya cambiado el nombre y puesto otro apellido Jack, pero para esta historia te llamaras Jake y tendrás el apellido de Ryota, ¿Jake, Ryota están de acuerdo? *le pregunto a unos del foro One Piece*

**Jake y Ryota: **Somos de tu propiedad por lo que no podemos decir nada -.- Pero eso si ¿Cuándo continuas la historia de One Piece en la otra página?

**Takano:** ¿Por qué yo no tuve tantos diálogos? ¡¿Y quién es ese?! *apunta al pelirrojo*

**Jake: **Kukuku, aún no lo sabrás *se va al otro foro* La esperamos en FF Sora, por favor ya actualice…

**Ritsu:** *saliendo de una habitación vestido de gato* ¿Por qué tengo que traer puesto esto?

**Sora:** Pues… se lo prometí a las chicas ^^ Aquí está su Ritsu neko

**Ritsu:** De todas formas… ¿Por qué me dice majestad?

**Sora:** Porque sí y punto, además tú le dices conejo…

**Takano:** Ritsu se ve bien vestido así… *mira a Ritsu con una sonrisa mientras le levanta el mentón*

**Jake:** ¿Por qué me dicen conejo? *desde el otro foro*

**Ritsu:** Takano-san aléjese *completamente rojo*

**Takano: ***se acerca más* Por qué debería… no pude hacerte nada en este capítulo, un beso no hace nada…

**Sora:** *cierra unas cortinas escondiendo a Ritsu con Takano* Pues Jake, cuando te cree aun siendo Jack hace meses lo hice pensando en un conejo de pelaje rojo ^^

**Jake:** Ok… bueno chicos, opinen de este capítulo que esta hizo aun con su delirio de la fiebre que tiene.

**Sora:** Solo es una fiebre leve y tos sin para, no es nada malo *empieza a toser* Bien nos vemos. Como regalo para los que comenten les tendré a un Takano de secundaria~ ^^

**Takano:** Espera ¿qué? *desde el otro lado de la cortina*

**Ritsu:** Wah, bájate de encima

**Sora:** Ok mejor nos vamos…


	3. Llamadas y Voces

~Hola a todos~

Lamento no haber subido ayer el capítulo pero la cosa es que no logre acabarlo a tiempo y cuando me di cuenta mi hermano ya me había cortado el wi-fi y ya era media noche u.u

De todas manera espero les guste capítulo que es un poco raro pero bueno… Como ya saben, este fic se subirá todos los jueves y si hay un jueves que no subo revisen a día siguiente ya que puede que me haya pasado algo para no haberlo hecho.

Oh mis queridos lectores, les doy la gracias por darse tiempo para leer este fic T.T en verdad me hacen feliz…

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**Llamadas y Voces**

* * *

—Wow… esto es realmente inesperado —dijo Ritsu aun con la mirada en el manga de que ahora sabía que era del mismo autor del que estaría a cargo a partir del día de hoy.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que este castaño recién se permitiera salir de su shock, y dirigiéndose a la puerta con pasos lentos dijo: — ¿Qué ocurre? Se te olvido algo J… —el pobre no pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar, ya que en el momento que abrió la puerta, una sombra ingreso dentro sin siquiera pedir permiso…

—¿Eh? ¿Takano-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? —decía el menor sorprendido de ver a su jefe en frente suyo…

—¿Aun te encuentras mal? —preguntó el mayor mirando desde el marco de la puerta el rostro del oji verde.

—¿Eh? No sé a qué se refiere Takano-san, yo me encuentro muy sano —dijo Ritsu tratando de sonar convencido de sus palabras, lo cual no paso por alto para Takano…

—¿Enserio? —dijo y desvió su vista a por encima del hombro del castaño, viendo a lo lejos la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor— Entonces que es lo que está haciendo una bolsa farmacéutica aquí, heh Onodera —comento el pelinegro ingresando con rapidez dentro del apartamento y tomando la bolsa de la mesa en sus manos.

Onodera tembló involuntariamente al ver aquello… _"¡No!, él no puede saber de esto… Me prometí ni revelarle mi pasado" _pensó el castaño apresurándose a arrebatar la bolsa antes de que el mayor fuera capaz de abrirla y ver qué clase de medicina contenía…

—No es nada, esto se le olvido a un amigo —dijo nervioso mientras agarraba con fuerza la bolsa, para luego llevársela a guardar en uno de los cajones de un buró de la sala.

El mayor miro todas las reacciones del castaño con intriga, pero decidió que por el momento no discutiría ese asunto… Mirando más mejor el apartamento de _su_ castaño, se dio cuenta que se encontraba más ordenado que nunca, ni siquiera se diferenciaba a lo que era antes a lo que se podía apreciar ahora…

—Hum, ¿Takano-san? Etto ¿a qué se debe su visita? —indago el chico algo más tranquilo mirando a su primer amor ahí en su sala.

Takano se quedó callado unos momentos, no podía decirle que vino aquí solo para asegurarse de que aquel pelirrojo no había hecho nada 'indecente' con su castaño, ya que solo él podía hacer eso (Nótese aquí el ego del mayor) Además que de seguro Ritsu se enfadaría si dijera eso… Por lo cual opto por mentir.

—Vine a ver si ya has revisado el storyboard de la nueva mangaka —declaro como si nada, eso sí que sonó muy conveniente para el castaño, por lo cual este no había desconfiado en esas palabras ni nada.

—Ah, eso. Pues ya lo estaba haciendo, a decir verdad la _nueva _mangaka no tiene muchos errores en el storyboard que digamos, solo unas que otras páginas —dijo Ritsu de manera profesional yendo por las hojas que descansaban desde su shock en la mesa de cristal de la sala.

—Pásamelas, ya que estoy aquí las revisare —dijo el mayor sentándose en uno de los sofás del oji verde y recibía de este último aquellos papeles…

El resto de la noche; en casa de ese castaño; solo de divago entre correcciones para mejorar el manga hasta pasada ya la media noche y uno que otro intento de parte del mayor por saber que tenía su amado, pero claro está que este último nunca abrió la boca para revelarlo y lo evitaba muy bien aquellas preguntas…

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente….**

—Ricchan ¿puedes sacar unas fotocopias de esto por favor? —pidió Kisa con una sonrisa dirigida al castaño, quien devolviéndole la sonrisa había aceptado.

—Claro, enseguida.

—Espera, Onodera de paso ve a pedirte a Yokosawa el número de fax de la nueva mangaka, se le olvido dárnosla —dijo molesto el mayor por ese detalle que se había acabado de dar cuenta y continuo trabajando como si nada.

Ritsu solo asintió aunque en verdad lo que le había pedido su jefe no era necesario cumplir, ya que él ya sabía el número de la _autora _y ya se había encargado de mandar el storyboard ya corregido a su amigo para que comenzara a dibujarlas. _"Hehehe, me gustaría saber cómo se pondría Jake al saber que yo soy editor" _pensaba el castaño con una sonrisa mientras sacaba las fotocopias a lo pedido por Kisa.

Mientras hacía eso, su mente se encontraba realmente divertida al pensar en las reacciones que de seguro tendría su amigo cuando se enterara de que él sería su editor. Una solitaria risa salió de los labios del castaño que pronto había sido acallada con el sonido de su celular.

—Mochi-mochi —dijo contestando sin ni siquiera ver de quien era el numero celular de la pantalla.

—_Hola primo ¿cómo estás?_

—¿Hana? Tanto tiempo… dime, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

—_Bueno primito querido… es que… Hum ¿ya te enteraste?_

—Depende de que tenga que enterarme Hana —respondió el castaño organizando los papeles para irse a dárselos a Kisa cuando terminara su pequeña conversación.

—_Que más, gatito. Que vas a ser a tener un hermano, pues claro. _—dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea con una risita.

—¿Gatito? Hana, ya no somos niños para esos apodos —comento ruborizado el oji verde ganándose una mirada en intriga de las pocas personas que se encontraban ese lugar— Y sí, ya me entere de eso ¿por?

—_Vale, vale, te dejare de llamar gatito… Bueno, pues veras Ritsu, la cosa es…._

* * *

Dentro de una habitación con cierta aura oscura, en la esquina de esta misma, sobre una mesa especialmente para dibujos, se encontraba un joven de cabellera pelirroja con una cara de completa desesperación…— Wah, no logro entender aun como no me sale los dibujos como quiero —decía con una lagunita de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había recibido su storyboard corregido y ahora solo tenía que ponerse a dibujar ya que dentro de dos semanas y media se tenía que publicar.

—Sensei, no desespere —dijo una chica que era una de las ayudantes del pelirrojo chico.

—Está bien, tratare de tranquilizarme —dijo este secándose las lágrimas y comenzando a dibujar mejor las escenas… Pero dentro de su cabeza la razón por la cual sus más amados dibujos no salieran, no se debía a falta de inspiración ni nada, sino que se debía a pensamientos que se dirigían y centraban en cierto castaño…

"_Ritsu… me pregunto por qué nunca se enojó conmigo sobre eso, yo sé que aquello ocurrió debido a mi culpa, si tan solo no haya insistido en saber lo que le había ocurrido en Japón o en ese parque, él no habría…" _el pelirrojo trago saliva intentando acallar sus pensamientos, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso en estos momentos, debía de acabar de realizar su trabajo con más concentración_._

"_¿Pero cómo me podre concentrar si ese suceso se repite incontables veces en mi cerebro? Lo siento Ritsu, tan solo espero que no llegue a situaciones más graves…" _dando un suspiro termino por suprimir sus pensamientos de alguna manera u otra y siguió trabajando en lo que debía de hacer.

Pero había algo que él no sabía, y eso era que una persona desde el techo de otro gran edificio lo miraba con una sonrisa de esas que daba el gato Cheshire sin necesidad de mostrar sus blancos dientes… Aquella figura solo llego a decir con un hilo de voz algo completamente inaudible para luego desaparecer con el viento…

* * *

—Gracias Ricchan —dijo Kisa con una sonrisa recibiendo los papeles de parte del castaño.

—No hay de qué y Takano-san, antes de que diga algo ya envié las correcciones a la autora —dijo mirando a su jefe que estaba a punto de enviarlo a hacer aquello, lo cual él había hecho mucho antes de que siquiera el pelinegro lo supiera.

—Bien, ahora sigue trabajando —menciono el mayor volviendo su vista a su propio trabajo que tenía que realizar.

El castaño asintiendo se fue a su escritorio junto a Kisa y empezó haciendo su propuesta para el manga de una de sus autoras que tenía a su cargo _"Takano-san parece raro… me pregunto que habrá pasado como para que ayer empezara a preguntarme sobre mi salud y mi pasado… Sera que acaso… no, él no pudo haberse enterado de nada, eso completamente nadie lo sabe, salvo mis padres, Hana y Jake…" _pensó Ritsu frunciendo el ceño un poco, claro que era imposible que lo supiera, no tenía por qué saberlo en realidad…

Y así la tarde de trabajo se pasó como si nada, entre más trabajo y más cosas que hacer a medida que se acercaba el final de ciclo… Pero algo había llamado la atención de todos unos momentos antes de retirarse y esa fue que el pequeño castaño de la editorial Emerald se había ido al baño de improvisto aferrando una mano a su estómago y otra a su boca…

Eso era raro de ver en el castaño teniendo en cuenta que siempre parece en buen estado cuando está trabajando… Y eso hizo sospechar al pelinegro aún más sobre que algo no andaba bien con su pequeño niño y él no estaba enterado…

—Malditas medicinas ¿Qué acaso siempre tienen que tener efectos secundarios? —dijo Ritsu dejando de vomitar y saliendo del cubículo para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca…

Para su suerte no había nadie en los baños de la empresa en esos momentos y se tomó las cosas con calma. Esto se debía a lo que él había dicho, algunas de las tabletas que consumía tenía el efecto de provocar nauseas a las veinticuatro horas de consumo… Pero claro está que eso no significaba que tendría que dejar de tomarlas, tenía que hacerlo para que todos se quedaran tranquilos…

—Yo ya me encuentro bien, no se para que tengo que seguir tomando todas estas cosas —dijo molesto llevándose unas tabletas azules muy diferentes a las que le habían provocado nauseas, y se las tomo con mucha agua para que lograran pasar por su garganta.

—Tks, maldición —dijo posando sus manos en el lavamanos y levantando su rostro para verlo en el espejo… su rostro aún se mostraba pálido por la reciente actividad y su costado derecho le estaba doliendo…

"_Maldita sea… Maldita sea" _pensó sintiendo sus lágrimas llenar sus ojos, pero se obligó a el mismo a no derramarlas a costa de todo… No tenía por qué llorar sobre esto, no es como si todo esto no estaría por acabar, de hecho, solo faltaba un poco más y dejaría de lado todas esas medicinas…

Trago saliva y dejo escapar una lagrima mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, negó con la cabeza, no podía llorar, no debía… no podía…

_«No debería de reprimirlo… solo te harás más daño. No debes de preocuparte; que todo saldrá bien. No tienes por qué tener miedo; que si paso aquello seria por una buena razón__»_

Ritsu dio un respingo y rápidamente dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con el vacío… él reconocía aquella voz, tenía un lejano recuerdo pero estaba ahí, aquella voz femenina estaba grabada en su subconsciente

¿Quién era? ¿A quién le pertenecía? — ¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la nada el castaño mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, un sentimiento de incomodidad se había formado en el momento que hizo su pregunta, como recibiendo una respuesta incompleta de aquello que se encontrara con él…

Una vez más y como paso hace tiempo, el castaño solo cerro sus ojos y la imagen de aquel trágico día llego a su mente, pero esta vez viendo a una mujer en ella, aquella mujer lo llamaba extendiendo sus manos… sus ojos no se les era visible, pero aquel color verdoso de sus cabellos seguía intacto en sus memorias…

_«En verdad espero que puedas ser feliz…__»_

* * *

**Una semana después…**

Un castaño de ojos verdes se encontraba despertando en un día normal de sábado como cualquier otro, pero de repente todo color se fue de su rostro al momento que palpo su cama y se encontró que había otro cuerpo junto al suyo… Trago saliva y con miedo giro su rostro solo para encontrarse con el de un pelinegro durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

"_Matte, matte… ¿pero qué demonios paso anoche?" _pensó en histeria el castaño llevándose una mano al rostro… Intentando recordar el día anterior, el pobre castaño solo llego a ver borroso en ellos.

Primero estaba en la estación volviendo de una jornada de horas extras de trabajo luego de una reunión y se había encontrado con Takano cuando estaba comprando en la tienda de comestible, este último no se había apartado de él en todo el trayecto hasta llegar al edificio… lo había atacado en el ascensor y luego en un intento de huir a su apartamento, el peli negro se había adelantado y logrando entrar adentro le había quitado las llaves de las manos, cerrando con llave la puerta y luego…

"_Y luego… ¡No recuerdo que paso después!" _declaro en su mente el oji verde estando colorado hasta la medula… Pero al momento que había sentido a su acompañante despertar y envolver sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndolo más a contra su propio cuerpo, se estremeció y en su mente resonaron los gemidos que él mismo había soltado ante las atenciones que le había dado el mayor… lo cual, le hizo volverse más rojo de lo que estaba.

—Ritsu, no hay trabajo hoy… duerme un poco —dijo el mayor aun con los ojos cerrados tirando del cuerpo del menor contra el suyo y agarrándolo firmemente de la cintura desnuda y la otra mano de la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciendo de ese modo que la cabeza del menor quedara contra su pecho…

Ritsu no podía ni siquiera articular palabras, estaba completamente fuera de sí y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, hasta llegar a dolerle de tantos latidos que daba…— Takano-san… —murmuro con voz queda, que ni siquiera el mismo se había logrado escuchar mientras enterraba un poco más su rostro en el pecho del peli negro…

…

"_Espera… ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?" _pensó el chico castaño mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su comedor junto con su jefe a tomar un desayuno… Pues esto era algo que realmente nunca pensó que sucedería, entonces, seguro se preguntarán ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso? Pues la situación fue fácil, sucedió luego de quedarse un momento más dormidos juntos en la cama, ambos se habían levantado y cambiado en un completo silencio para después el mayor de esta pareja se dispusiera a realizar un desayuno y ahora estaban ambos en un tenso silencio comiendo en la mesa….

—Etto… Takano-san —comenzó el castaño mientras levantaba la vista, puede que antes; lo ocurrido la noche anterior; fuera por cierta desconexión de su sentido común, también pudo haber sido otro efecto de unas de las pastillas que consumía _"Una vez más… Malditas medicinas" _pensó el chico para sí mismo y levanto la vista para encontrársela con de su jefe.

—¿Qué ocurre? —comento el azabache mucho más tranquilo que el chico oji verde…

—Bueno, veras… Lo que ocurre es que… —Ritsu quería dejar las cosas en claro con su jefe, ya que aún como saben ustedes, se niega a aceptar que aún lo ama, aun cuando él lo dijo la noche anterior, aunque como no lo recuerda no sirve de nada… Por eso, como era común en él le iba a soltar una cantaleta a su jefe, si no fuera por una interrupción…

—¡Que quieren! —Dijo Takano algo irritado mientras contestaba su celular, era en verdad irritante que interrumpieran junto cuando estaba tan tranquilo— ¿Qué? ¡Pues llévenlo ahora!... ¡¿Cómo que no lo tienen?!.. Ok… —decía el mayor a la otra persona que estaba en la otra línea.

—¿Hum? ¿Takano-san?

—Me tengo que ir por ahora, Onodera… Hubo un problema en la editorial —dijo el mayor mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando detrás a un solitario castaño aun con su desayuno a medio terminar.

.

.

.

"_¡¿Pero qué demonios acaba de sucedes?!…." _pensó el chico con una cara de puro shock, esto en definitiva era de más que extraño, mucho más de lo que tendría que ser. Primero estaba con Takano en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, luego andaban por la casa como si nada, después estaba ahí, solo por una estúpida llamada que había llegado…

—Genial, hasta mi apartamento se ríe por todo esto tan absurdo —dijo Ritsu cuando escucho una risita en el aire… aunque en verdad nadie sabe si esa risa fue solo producto de su mente o que alguien en verdad se estaba riendo de toda esta escena y se encontraba en su departamento…

Ring, Ring

El sonido de su celular saco al castaño algo desorientado de su mundo de pensamientos y rápidamente se dignó a contestar…

—Mochi-mochi

—_Hijo, ¿Cómo estás?_

—¿Papá? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? —dijo el oji verde en sorpresa, no esperaba en ningún momento una llamada de su padre y sabia mejor que nadie que eso no representaba nada bueno… quizás todo cambiaria con esto…

—_Ritsu, hijo. Me encontré hace unos días con unos de tus amigos… creo que era Jake, me dijo que te encontrabas bien pero habías dejado tus medicinas…_

—Ham… pero no es necesario tomarlas, y tranquilo padre, antes de que digas algo ya volví a tomarlas todas… —dijo Ritsu tragando saliva mientras se sentaba en unos de sofás de la sala.

—_Hijo, tienen que cuidarte, no queremos que nada te pase…_

—Nada me puede pasar, ya paso mucho como para que representara aquello algún peligro padre…

—_Eso no interesa, por ese asunto hijo… quiero que vuelvas a casa el día de hoy… hay cosas que tenemos de discutir… _—el joven castaño quedo callado… El tono que su padre había utilizado no le agradaba para nada, un golpeteo en su pecho empezó a sonar en sus oídos… algo estaba diciéndole que quizás esto no sería buena idea…

—Está bien padre… iré el día de hoy a casa…

* * *

Un azabache se encontraba caminado a regañadientes por las calles que lo llevaban a la estación de trenes, en su mente estaba ya planeando asesinar a la persona que se le ocurrió interrumpir su tranquilidad que rara vez se da con su castaño de ojos verdes.

Las calles no estaban muy transitadas a ser tan solo las diez de la mañana, pero aun así había suficiente personas como para que sintieran el enojo que flotaba del hombre de ojos almendra…— ¡Ay! —se escuchó decir a una chica y el sonido de una persona caer llego a los oídos de Takano…

Parpadeando un poco miro para abajo solo para encontrarse con una jovencita con la que al parecer había chocado y no se había dado cuenta… La niña no parece tener más que unos 14 años, la vio llevarse unas manos a la cabeza mientras que con la otra se disponía a levantarse.

—Lo siento —dijo Takano neutral y levantándola de un jalón, se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo liviana que llegaba a ser la niña.

—No importa, se veía muy metidos en sus pensamientos que no me noto —dijo la chica con una voz algo carente de emociones, lo que hizo que Takano la mirara con intriga… a pesar de estar muy cerca de la chica no podía verles los ojos, ya que ella los traía ocultas por su flequillo que le cubría mita de su rostro…

—Bueno me voy…. Y tenga cuidado señor, uno nunca sabe con se puede encontrar en el camino o que perder en el… —menciono con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por el lado de Takano y caminaba por dirección opuesta a la del azabache…

El editor de mangas se sorprendió mas cuando la escucho decir esos y sintió que un escalofrió le recorría su cuerpo al sentirla pasar po su lado. Dándose la vuelta el hombre intento ver a chica de antes, pero no lo logro… no había pasado mucho desde que la chica había pasado por su lado por lo cual supuso no estaría lejos…

Pero la realidad era otra… la chica no estaba por ninguna parte… Takano se extrañó por eso y trato de buscarla con la vista un poco más sin llegar a tener éxito, con un suspiro dio media vuelta y dio un paso dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue ver un pequeño listón de color verde oscuro en el luego, era un verde muy oscuro que hasta llegaba a parecer negro…

—¿Se le habrá caído? —se preguntó mientras levantaba el listón, que era del mismo color que la cabellera de la chica… Era un mismo tono verdoso que trasmitía una misma sensación al tocarlo…

* * *

_**«Oh, mi querido pelirrojo… no tendrías por qué echarte la culpa, que más bien lo que hiciste solo fue un paso para mi plan… **__**»**_

* * *

**Sora:** Al fin, algo raro, pero terminado .-. Por si no comprenden, lo final es lo que dijo la persona de sonrisa Cheshire…

**Ritsu: **¡Por qué demonios me puso a actuar así en esa escena de la habitación! *grito completamente rojo*

**Sora:** ¿Te refieres a cuando te acurrucaste contra Masamune? *mira al más rojo Ritsu con una sonrisa* Oh vamos, que no fue tan malo ¿neh?

**Jake: **Sora~ porque presiento que la historia no está llego tan cómo debe, según lo que está en el libreto.

**Sora:** Pues, algo mío llamado Inner quiso cambiarlo un poco y metió cosas que ni siquiera tenían que estar hasta futuros capítulos…

**Inner: **A mí no me culpes…

**Takano: **¿Por qué hay una foto mía aquí? *mostrando la foto que encontró* Y también esta *saca otra*

**Sora: **Hubiera preferido una de ti desnudo pero era mucho pedir y las camarógrafas sufrieron de hemorragia nasal por alguna razón….

**Jake: **Eh, Por no mejor atraes al público con esta foto mía, es mucho más efectiva *le da una foto a Sora con una sonrisa*

**Sora: **Lo tendré en mente conejo.

**Jake: **No me digas así y… Nos vemos a todos, espero sigan leyendo las historias que ella nos hace actuar *apunta a Sora*

**Sora: **Oh mi conejito, ni que fueran tan malas… Bien, para el próximo capítulo, tendremos a un Ritsu vestido Maid si hay comentario w (Por favor pasar por mi perfil para ver las imágenes cada semana)

**Ritsu: **Espera ¡¿Qué?!

**Takano: **Hasta luego…


	4. LLegadas y Despedidas

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Llegadas y Despedidas**

* * *

Onodera Ritsu se encontraba nervioso mientras caminaba por aquellas calles lujosas que le llevaban hasta la casa de sus padres… Estaba tan nervioso que hasta se había tomado todas medicinas de golpe, pensando que una de todas esas le calmarían los nervios, aunque en verdad no le veía el caso a estar así y solo iba a una visita donde sus padres…

—Ritsu-sama, pase por favor —dijo un mayordomo al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su antiguo amo afuera…

Ritsu solo asintió y entro en el lugar hasta toparse en la sala de estar con sus padres y… ¿Qué hacia su prima ahí?

—Hola hijo, ven siéntate… —dijo su madre; era una mujer de tez blanca, ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color, llevaba puesto un vestido largo que dejaba a la vista su muy formaba y abultada pancita.

—Mamá… es un gusto verte… también a ti padre, y Hana, me sorprende verte por aquí —dijo Ritsu con una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y se acercó a donde estaba su madre para tomar asiento junto a ella… por primera vez tenia curiosidad al ver la pancita ya muy notable de su madre… Era raro verla así y además ahí dentro se encontraba su pequeño hermano…

—¿Quieres sentirlo, hijo? Tu hermanito al parecer se dio cuenta de tu presencia y empezó a patear —le dijo su madre al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de su hijo mayor, ella sabía que su Ritsu siempre quiso un hermano, pero nunca lo tuvo cuando era pequeño, si no ahora y verla a ella en ese estado era nuevo para él y era natural querer hacer lo que antes no pudo…

Ritsu miro a su madre y su rostro dio un tenue rojo ya que al parecer se había quedado viendo el vientre de su madre… Ella lo acerco y coloco el oído de su hijo mayor en donde ella sentí las pataditas de su hijo menor…

El castaño se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados y entonces empezó a sentir los movientes de su hermano… eso hizo que abriera los ojos— Se mueve… —murmuro ante la mirada de ternura de todos los presentes al verlo tan infantil como en esos años en los que estuvo en secundaria…

—Claro hijo, te esta regañando por no venir a visitar a tus padres —le dijo su padre con una risita, él era un hombre de cabellera corta negra, ojos verdes esmeraldas y tez semi-morena, vestido de unos pantalones negros y camisa de mangas largas de color guinda sin corbata…

—Aw Ritsu, te vez tan lindo así —menciono una chica de cabellera roja hasta la cintura, ojos aguamarinas, tez blanca y de cuerpo esbelto, vestía unos short de mezclillas hasta las rodillas con doblecillos al final y una blusa holgada larga de rayas rojas y blancas con un cinturón canela a la cintura, botas negras trenzadas hasta seis pulgadas por debajo de las rodillas…

Ritsu se quedó en esa posición un buen rato hasta dejar de sentir los golpes que le daba su hermanito a través de la piel de su madre— Se detuvo… —menciono mientras volvía a sentarse correctamente en el sofá…

—Se cansó de querer pegarte —dijo la pelirroja llevándose un jugo de uva a la boca.

—Hijo… tenemos que hablar sobre ese asunto —comenzó su padre haciendo que el castaño se removiera un poco en su lugar.

—Ritsu, ¿has ido a tus citas regulares al hospital? —preguntó su madre mientras miraba al joven de ojos esmeraldas.

—No… el trabajo me consume casi todo mi tiempo que desde hace un buen tiempo ya deje de ir… —respondió el chico mientras tomaba un poco del jugo de cereza que le había traído una mucama…

—Ritsu, deberías de ir, si es verdad que tu control se ha interrumpido es mejor que vayas a ver si hay alguna anomalía —le dijo su padre con voz seria, lo cual hizo sentir algo incómodo al castaño.

—Pero ya paso 7 años desde entonces… no creo que me pase nada —contradijo el menor a su padre, ¿Qué podría pasar después de 7 años si no paso antes?

—Hijo, uno nunca sabe que complicaciones a largo o corto plazo pueda ocurrir por lo que paso… por eso es mejor prevenir que lamentar, mi niño… —menciono su madre tranquilamente pero a la vez preocupada por su hijo…

—Dijeron que esto afectaría tu vista, dime, ¿puedes ver perfectamente? —indago su padre mientras miraba a su hijo en busca de respuestas.

—Sí, mi vista aún está intacta, padre… No creo que se vea afectada si antes no lo hizo —respondió Ritsu aun firme en que estaban exagerando todo lo sucedido…

—Primo, mis tíos solo quieren tu bien, no quieren que nada malo te pase —dijo Hana dándole una pequeña sonrisa al castaño, quien solo la miro, ahora recordaba la conversación que había tenido con ella una semana atrás… le había dicho lo mismo que ahora… pero vaya que verla decirlo a solo escucharla era muy distinto…

—Sé que todo lo hacen por mi bien, pero sigo pensando que es exagerado… —siguió el castaño en contra de lo que decían sus familiares…

—Bueno hijo, ahora sería bueno que quieras o no vayas a hacerte ver con un buen doctor… —Dijo su padre mirando a Ritsu a los ojos— Hana te acompañará esta vez a ver a ese doctor —le dijo y antes de que Ritsu lograra decir algo continuo hablando sin darle chance de protesta— El doctor es uno de los mejores y se llama Ushio Miyake, tendrás que ir a verlo… —fue lo último que dijo y Ritsu sabía que no podía decir que no así que solo asintió…

No puede ser tan malo… no es como que se iría para siempre por un estudio médico ¿verdad? _"No puede ser tan malo"_

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

En una oficina como cualquier otra, se encontraba un joven de cabellera marrón con ojos violetas, estaba muy metido en los papeles que tenía delante que no se había dado cuenta que alguien había ingresado en su oficina…

—Isaka-san, tiene una llamada de Onodera Eiki —dijo su secretario mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el oji lila y le pasaba el teléfono.

—Hola Onodera-san —dijo Isaka mientras tomaba el teléfono y se disponía a hablar con el jefe de la empresa Onodera— ¿Hum…? Claro, su hijo es muy bueno en lo que hace… ¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio…? Hum, ok… está bien, no se preocupe —mencionaba el joven empresario en medio de su conversación mientras que cada vez se ponía más serio— Bueno, lo comprendo… Ok, nos vemos Onodera-san —dijo al momento que colgaba la llamada y continuaba trabando.

—¿Isaka? ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó su secretario mirando como su pareja estaba algo más metido en la trabajo que de costumbre…

—No pasa nada Asahina, solo una petición pequeña de parte de Onodera Eiki —le respondió con una sonrisa al castaño para volver a su trabajo…

Asahina no estaba muy convencido de aquello pero decidió no insistir por el momento y se dispuso a irse a hacer su propio trabajo…

* * *

En otra parte de la misma Editorial, un hombre de cabellera negra se encontraba como una fiera haciendo su trabajo en su computadora, justo el día de ayer a una de las autoras se le había ocurrido cambiar unos tres capítulos de treinta páginas y ahora tenía que volver a revisarlos para ver si quedaban o no…

—¡Onodera, trae una copia de esto! —Dijo mientras colocaba un storyboard encima de una pila de libros, pero dicho joven nunca llego a recoger aquellos papeles— ¿Dónde está Onodera? —menciono la azabache mientras levantaba la vista y se dio cuenta que dicho castaño no se encontraba en el lugar…

—Takano-san… Ricchan no vino hoy… pensé que ya lo sabias —menciono Kisa en confusión, pero al ver el rostro de su jefe supo que recién se había dado cuenta…

—¿Cómo que no está aquí? —dijo levantándose de su lugar, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que su castaño no se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, estaba tan metido en lo sucedido ayer con la chica peli verde y la ocurrencia de una autora que no se dio cuenta que aquel chico faltaba…

—Etto… es así, no está —dijo Kisa con algo de nerviosismo al ver el rostro de su jefe y decidió ir a sacar las copias el mismo, ya que el oji verde no se encontraba presente para hacerlo…

Masamune estaba algo confundido… aquel castaño no se daría el gusto de perder un día de trabajo sabiendo que lo tendría acumulado para el día siguiente…

Su vista se bajó a su escritorio y vio que cerca de su celular reposaba aquella cinta verde que había recogió el día anterior… el peli negro por alguna razón no se había desecho de aquella cinta y ahora estaba ahí siendo aplastada levemente con su celular… Pero algo llamo la atención del peli negro, y eso era que en el reverso de la cinta había algo escrito con color plata…

—¿Y esto? —dijo en un murmullo mientras alzaba el listón y se disponía a leerlo…

_**«¿Estás seguro que nada se te perdió?**__**»**_

—¿Pero qué es esto? —se preguntó el azabache al leer lo escrito en el listón verdoso… No entendía nada, ¿Qué significaba aquellas palabras? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?

—Takano-san, Isaka-san está aquí —menciono Kisa mientras que detrás él se acercaba aquel hombre de ojos amatista.

Takano solo cerró su mano y guardo en su bolsillo en lazo de color verde para ver a que había venido Isaka… "_Quizás él sepa por qué no vino Onodera_" pensó el azabache mientras caminaba en dirección a donde estaba el peli chocolate.

* * *

Por las calles que llevaban a la estación de trenes, un hombre de cabellera pelirroja se encontraba caminado mientras consumía un helado de frambuesa— Nada es mejor que relajarse para lograr dibujar —menciono contento mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora, se había tardado dos horas en su pequeño paseo, ya era hora de regresar…

—Ahora que me doy cuenta… la fecha que debo entregar se acerca y no se el número de mi editor… creo que tendré que ir personalmente a la editorial a entregarlo —dijo mientras continuaba su camino para ir a tomar un tren que lo llevase a casa…

Su caminata era tranquila, al menos por unos momentos ya que por estar tan metido comiendo su helado no se había dado cuenta que había un joven parado a pocos metros de él— ¡Wah! ¡Ay! —exclamo el chico cayéndose contra el suelo, como había sido chocado desde atrás su rostro fue el que se dio contra el piso…

—¿Eh? —menciono Jake para luego darse cuenta que había hecho caer a un jovencito de no más 15 años.

—Oiga fíjese por donde va —dijo el jovencito mientras se levantada, aunque Jake no le podía ver el rostro ya que el chico le estaba dando la espalda…

—En verdad lo siento, no me fije —se disculpó con una risita el hombre pelirrojo y fue entonces cuando la persona se había dado la vuelta… El joven traía puesto unos pantalones negros con una manga largas con la capucha puesta de color verde agua… lastimosamente no le podía ver los ojos por que la capucha se los cubría, pero si pude distinguir la piel lechosa y cabellos negro del menor.

—Está bien, no importa —menciono el chico mientras pasaba por el lado de Jake y se detenía un momento— No es como si fuera la primera vez que le causas dolor a alguien sin querer ¿verdad? No hay problemas… —menciono con una voz casi como el hielo y hasta en el aire se podía percibir la sonrisa burlona en su rostro para luego solo dar paso al sonido de paso alejarse…

Jake estaba con los ojos abiertos al escuchar eso y de inmediato dio media vuelta, pero no se encontró con el chico… no había ni rastro de algún muchacho con ropa verde agua… "_¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo? Sera que… pero no…_" pensaba el chico pelirrojo mientras temblaba levemente… Causar dolor sin querer… "_¿Se refería a lo ocurrido hace 7 años? Pero… como puede… Espera…_" Jake abrió los ojos y rápidamente retomo su camino con rumbo a la estación de trenes…

Era imposible que un niño supiera sobre aquello, mucho menos que estuviera en la escena de ese trágico día ¿verdad? Era completamente imposible…

Pero el joven pelirrojo no lograba convencerse… Pero rápidamente un pequeño flash de recuerdo llego a su cabeza "_Muchas personas… dos niño… Sangre… Negro, rojo, verde…_" pensaba el muchacho sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino…

—No puede ser…. —dijo abriendo los ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban…

"_Acaso él…_"

* * *

Isaka se había tomado su tiempo para acabar rápidamente su trabajo, para de esa manera poder ir a ver al grupo Emerald para dar la noticia… Conociendo al jefe de esta, era mejor ser sutiles…

—Asahina, vamos —le dijo a su pareja, quien asintiendo se fue junto a él con dirección al ascensor para ir al piso cuatro…

El trayecto fue silencio, ninguna palabra era intercambiada hasta que el ascensor se detuvo un piso antes y un joven peli negro con unas copas ingresaba.

—¿Isaka-san? Buenas tardes —dijo Kisa al ver al hombre en el ascensor e ingres dentro para poder volver a su zona de trabajo.

—Nee Kisa, ¿Onodera no se encuentra, verdad? —indago el oji amatista al chico quien mientras salía del ascensor asentía.

—Sí, Ricchan no vino hoy, me pregunto por qué… —mencionó Kisa caminando a donde se encontraba su zona de trabajo junto con Asahina y Isaka.

—Takano-san, Isaka-san está aquí —dijo Kisa al llegar a donde pertenecía y se iba a dejar las copias donde Takano para volver a lo suyo.

—Takano, dime ¿Cómo estás? Veo que todos están trabajando arduamente —menciono Isaka con una sonrisa y vio como el azabache se le acercaba con tranquilidad, una muy curiosa en verdad…

—Isaka-san, ¿a qué se debe que vengas por aquí? —indago Takano mientras miraba detrás de el en busca de un castaño de ojos verdes, ya que tuvo un segundo pensamiento de que tal vez llegaría en cualquier momento diciendo una excusa como 'me dormí y me pase la estación' o algo así…

—Takano… si es que buscas a Onodera… —comenzó Isaka al ver que la mirada de Takano se había dirigido al ascensor por unos momentos…

—¿Si, que pasa?

—Te decía que si buscar a Onodera Ritsu, el ya no se encuentras aquí…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste… Onodera no está más en este lugar…

* * *

Un joven castaño se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de espera con un papel crema en mano, lo miraba con mucha atención y a la vez nerviosismo…

—¿Ritsu? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una chica de cabellera roja recogida en una coleta alta que se encontraba a su lado bebiendo una soda de naranja…

—No es nada, Hana…

_**«Pasajeros del vuelo 666 con destino a Corea del Sur, por favor pasar por la plataforma número 8. Repito; Pasajeros del vuelo 666 con destino a Corea del Sur, por favor pasar por la plataforma número 8, gracias.**__**»**_

Al castaño le dio un escalofrió al escuchar aquella voz femenina por los monitores, vaya que el número de vuelo le daba miedo, "_Maldición, no pienses negativo, solo es un número no un signo de mala suerte_" se decía mentalmente.

—¿Hum? Bien, Ritsu, ese es nuestro vuelo, vamos —le dijo la chica al momento de pararse y agarrar su maleta.

—Hai, hai, ya voy —dijo Ritsu mirando por última vez a lo lejos la puerta de salida, dando la vuelta un pequeño destello de color verde oscuro paso por su delante, eso lo hizo parpadear y mirar para el lado derecho… una niña había pasado por su alado… una niña curiosamente conocida…

—¡Ritsu, apúrate! —le grito la pelirroja que se había adelantado un poco y Ritsu giro su mirada a donde ella.

—Está bien —dijo y volvió a mirar a su derecha, pero esta vez, ya no podía ver a la chica de cabellos verdes estar viendo por el vidrio un avión, que curiosamente era en donde él iba a viajar— Ya no está… —dijo bajito y tomando sus molestas se dirigió a la plataforma número 8.

Sin saber que detrás de él, a unos pasos de donde antes se encontraba, una chica de cabellos verdes se encontraba parada con una sonrisa en el rostro…

—_Te equivocaste Ritsu~ Kififififi…Yo aún estoy aquí…_ —menciono con una voz entre monótona y burlona para luego comenzar a girar su cuerpo e irse por otro camino…

* * *

**Sora:** Al fin . Puede que sea raro y hasta cierto tiempo con toque de misterio, pero bueno *w* Bien, les prometí fotos y a un Ritsu vestido de Maid ¿verdad? Pues les digo que fuero un dilema hacer que Ritsu lo utilizaba.

***Escenas pasadas***

**Takano: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Qué es eso**? *apunta a la nada y Ritsu mira en ese lugar en busca de lo que asusto a Takano* *Takano sonríe malvadamente***

**Ritsu:** ¡Iiiigh! ¡¿T-takano-san, qué estás haciendo?! ***al darse cuenta de las verdadera intenciones del mayor***

**Takano: **Quiero comprobar si estas usando el conjunto completo, por supuesto…

**Ritsu:** ¡Estúpido! ***Le pica las manos, para que deje de mirar***¡Por supuesto que lo llevo! Sora me lo puso a la fuerza…

**Takano:** ***levanta un poco más la falda* **Entonces quiero verlo…

**Ritsu:** ¡¿Por qué quieres verlo!? ¡No levantes mi falda! ***Coge su falda y la baja, evitando la mirada del mayor***

**Takano: **¿Entonces, para que usas todo el conjunto si no dejas que nadie lo vea? Vamos, déjame mirar…

**Ritsu: **¡Pues porque ya que me están obligando a hacer todo el cosplay, quiero hacerlo bien! ***Dijo sonrojado*** ¡Y no pienso dejarte mirar!

**El resto del set: **Son tan infantiles….

**Sora: **¡jake! ¿La tiene?

**Jake: **Aquí esta~ ***le entrega una foto***

***Volviendo al presente***

**Sora: **Y bueno, así logramos conseguir la primera foto ^^ ***muestra la foto***

**Jake: **Eres completamente una perver… ¿Cómo es que lograste que Ritsu hiciera esta pose? ***muestra otra foto* **

**Hana: **¿Aquí soy la prima de Ritsu?

**Sora: **Sip Hana, en este fic serás su prima… Y Jake, no fue muy difícil, solo basto decirle que limpiaría todo el set vestido así si no lo hacía ***mirada malévola***

**Jake: **Pero si de todas maneras lo hiciste hacer que limpiara, hasta Kisa lo ayudo ***muestra otra foto***

**Sora:** ¿Sacaron foto de eso….? ***El otro asiente***

**Ritsu: **¿Sora, ahora me lo puedo quitar? ***desde la puerta***

**Takano: **Primero hagamos algo ***se lo lleva a una habitación***

**Sora: **. Pobre Ritsu… ***Todos asienten***

**Jake: **Bien, creo que hay algo que te falto decir Sora…

**Sora: **¿Hum? Ah sí. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Continuo con la historia? ^^

**¿?: **Yo ya apareceré

**Sora: **o.o ¡Ocúltate! ¡Nadie sabe de ti aun! ***lo mete a una habitación y cierra con llave*** Suerte que nadie lo vio…

**Jake: **¿Ver qué? Bueno, no importa, ya es hora de irse.

**Sora: **ok, se me olvido lo que iba a decirles así que hasta luego ^^ Si dejan reviews les traigo un Ritsu y Takano de niños *w*

**Bel: **Ushishishi~ Nos vemos~

**Sora: **. ¿ Belphegor? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Bel: **Usted prometió una historia del príncipe y de la rana ¿Dónde está? Shishishi Le dije que no hiciera esperar al príncipe…

**Sora: **Pero eso es una entrega para año nuevo… falta todavía ***mira al rubio*** ¿Se puede esperar un poco más?

**Bel: **Hum… mientras que le permita hacer muchas cosas al Froggy esta ben shishishishi~

**Sora: **Esta bien, le hará todo lo que desee a Fran u.u

**Fran:** ¿Yo que? ¿Qué me quiere hacer el príncipe falso?

**Sora/Bel: **Nada ^^

**Sora/Bel/Fran:** Hasta el próximo capítulo/historia.


	5. ¿Debo amarlo o debo olvidarlo?

Bueno, perdón por no subirlo el jueves, pero este que este es uno de los capítulos más largos y complicados de toda la historia con tal de no decir mucho sobre lo importante y ocultar entre frases lo que sucede…

También fue por otro asunto pero eso se los diré al final.

Por cierto, son las 5:00Am del día sábado, me la pase escribiendo desde las seis de la tarde del día anterior así que por es que tampoco fue subido el viernes y no he dormido en toda la noche… ¿Recuerdan que les dije que habrá sorpresas en mi fic? ¿No lo recuerdan? Pues yo dije claramente:

**_Una cosa más, este fic tendrá amor, tragedia, muchos (pero muchos) malentendidos, humor, secretos, sorpresas, personajes de mi autoría y por ultimo toda mi originalidad al hacerla._**

Y creo que fue una sorpresa por capítulo, pero en esta se hallaran dos *o*

Bien comencemos…

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

**¿Debo amarlo o debo olvidarlo?**

* * *

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó exaltado el pelinegro con una cara de enojo.

—Tranquilo, tampoco dije que ya no trabajaba aquí… Solo que por el lapso de una semana él no se presentará —dijo Isaka con una sonrisa mientras retrocedía, no pensó que decir las cosas incompletas causaría eso en el jefe de la división de shojo manga…

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no vendrá en una semana?

—Bueno, eso me dijo su padre y solo eso te puedo decir, ¡Ja Nee! —respondió Isaka mientras se iba en dirección al ascensor junto a Asahina que iba con cara confusa…

Todo se quedó en silencio después de la partida del hombre de ojos amatista… Kisa que había escuchado todo se quedó pensativo sobre el asunto… Mientras que por su parte, Takano estaba aún en una especie de shock por saber de esto…

—Me pregunto si Ricchan está bien… lo he visto raro últimamente… espero no sea nada malo —dijo Kisa algo deprimido por su amigo, esperaba con todo el corazón que no fuera tan malo y volviera pronto…

Takano no dijo mucho, he hecho, el no dijo nada y se fue a sentarse para continuar su trabajo, no sabía por qué Ritsu ahora tenía que desaparecer una semana pero ni bien terminara esto cuanto antes podía ir a hacer una llamada para pedirle explicaciones…

* * *

—Hana ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? —Le preguntó el castaño a la chica que ahora tenía como niñera para asegurarse que viera a aquel medico…— Hana se supone que ese medico es japonés ¿no? Y que de todas maneras volverá a Japón dentro de poco ¿verdad? ¿No era mejor esperar a que estuviera en Japón para ir a hacerme ver que ir hasta Corea? —dijo el oji verde mientras fruncía un poco el ceño…

—Tu padre quería que fuera lo más rápido posible y por eso ahora estamos aquí en el avión… si no mal recuerdo llegaremos por la noche a Corea —dijo ella mientras seguía leyendo cierto libro con la cubierta negra, tenía una expresión de suma concentración y cierto tinte de rosa en sus mejillas mientras continuaba su lectura lo cual le pareció raro a Ritsu.

—Hana… me he estado preguntando desde que entramos en el avión… ¿Qué estás leyendo? —indago el chico mientras miraba a la chica que estaba junto a ella, pero que raramente ella se alejaba de él e impedía por cualquier medio o vista periférica lograran ver lo que leía...

Hana cerró su pequeño libro dejando un separador para volver a esa página y miro a su primo… Ritsu se veía inocente ante los ojos de la chica, muy inocente como para corromperlo de esa manera— Ritsu… por tu bien, no querrás saber lo que hay en las páginas de estos libros —le dijo mientras colocaba los otros tres libros dentro de su bolso y le daba una sonrisita algo rara…

—O-Ok… —dijo Ritsu mirándola con una ceja arqueada para luego desviar su miraba a la pequeña ventana para mirar las nubes que yacían tras ella…

Hana al ver aquella carita apoyada en una de sus manos y su mirada perdida en las nubes tras la ventana con cierto aire de niño pequeño la hizo suspirar, su primo era muy mono para su gusto, se lo podían robar por esa ternura… No importaba cuan cascarrabias se haya vuelto en la actualidad, ella y Jake aun podían leer entre las emociones que Ritsu quería expresar como si fuera la palma de su mano… Y por eso sabía que era muy puro como para corromperlo con sus libros…

…

_**«Pasajeros por favor bajar del avión con calma y verificar de no dejar sus pertenencias en el avión, Repito; Pasajeros por favor bajar del avión con calma y verificar de no dejar sus pertenencias en el avión**__**, gracias.»**_

Con tan solo esas palabras Ritsu se dispuso a empezar a tomar sus pertenencias que se encontraban consigo y bajar del avión junto a Hana, vaya que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, pero ahora solo tenía que enfocarse en una sola cosa… "_Ir a hacerme ver, probar que estoy bien y ya, dejaran de exagerar todo esto para siempre_" eran sus pensamientos y objetivos…

—Ritsu, tierra llamando a Ritsu, contesten, cambio…—decía Hana mientras hacía ademan de portar un trasmisor invisible en la mano derecha y hacia movimientos con la otra delante de la cara de Ritsu…

—Aquí Ritsu, ¿Qué sucede?, cambio —respondió Ritsu con una sonrisa siguiendo el juego que su prima había hecho para varear.

—Tenemos que ir por nuestro equipaje e ir al hotel, así que deja de soñar despierto —le dijo ella comenzando caminar en dirección a donde tenían que ir por su equipaje…

El camino trascurrió tranquilo dentro del aeropuerto hasta la llegada al lugar donde revisan los equipajes… Ritsu no tenía muchos pensamientos en mente, todo estaba blanco, no había muchas cosas que le fueran de interés en Corea, bueno, nada que quisiera ver por ahora…

—As , nae yeou jeong jeoleul hwan-yeong haessda , nae yeou leul hal geos-ibnida **(****Aww, mi zorro Jung vino a darme la bienvenida, se ve que mi zorro me quiere)** —¿Recuerdan que les dije que nada sería de interés para Ritsu mientras estuviera en Corea…? Pues… todo eso cambio al escuchar a un hombre Coreano hablar, aquel sujeto no estaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba y por mera curiosidad volteo su rostro para mirar quien era…

—Babo , na ulineun gongjung eiss-eo gaja! **(Idiota, suéltame ¡estamos en público!)** —la curiosidad de Ritsu aumento al escuchar tal voz coreana de más de familiar… Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podía al reconocer a un cierto chico que estaba separándose como podía de un peli chocolate…

—¿Ewon?

—¿Hum? ¡¿Ritsu?! —rápidamente el joven aparto de una gran patada al peli chocolate al reconocer al oji oliva que estaba a pocos metros de él mirándolo con asombro.

El chico de cabellos rubios se acercó al joven japonés y lo empezó a mirar de arriba abajo, palpar su rostro, girarlo para mirarlo de todos ángulos y muchas cosas hasta que….— ¡Eres en verdad Ritsu! —declaro el coreano mientras lo apuntaba en una especie de shock, para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos— ¡Tanto tiempo!

Para ese entonces, casi todos los que estuvieran cerca de donde estaban los chicos lo miraban con dudas, pero claro, también había entre todos un peli chocolate miro la escena con ira contenida y una chica pelirroja que acababa de regresar con dos maletas miro a los dos chicos abrazados con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Ritsu?

—¿Hana?

—¿Ella es Hana?

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Ewon?

—¿Si, Mookyul?

—¿Quién es él?

Dijeron todo en una especia de intercambio de palabras corridas mientras se miraban entre si… claro que eso acabo con la pregunta que dijo el hombre de cabellera marrón quien miraba con celos al castaño que estaba todavía en los brazos del rubio coreano…

—Haem ... eunhye , geuneun ono dela lib , I neun yag 6 nyeon jeon-e mannan nae chingu ... **(Ham… Eun, él es Onodera Ritsu, un amigo mío que conocí hace unos seis años…)** —le respondió el rubio mientras dejaba de abrazar a Ritsu quien aún estaba en shock de encontrarse con aquel coreano después de mucho tiempo…

* * *

—Así que se conocieron de pura causalidad en un parque cerca de la universidad de Zorro-Jung —dijo Mookyul en el dialecto japonés para que el japonés entendieran, aunque, no importaba si solo hablara en coreano, ya que Ritsu dominaba muy bien esa lengua al igual que Hana, aunque ella no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos.

—Sí. Fue en aquella ocasión que me quede en Corea por medio año en la misma universidad de Jung —dijo Ritsu mientras bebía su té de forma tranquila.

¿Mencione que ellos ahora se encontraban en una cafetería? Pues si lo estaban, después de aquel encuentro inesperado en el aeropuerto, Hana decidió no inmiscuirse en esos asuntos y le dijo a Ritsu que lo esperaría en el hotel.

Y así fue como todos los chicos se fueron a una cafetería para conversar sobre este asunto de conocidos y todo (claro que todo esto fue sugerido por Mookyul solo como pretexto para saber si Ewon y Ritsu alguna vez tuvieron "algo") que obviamente amigos míos: no tuvieron, de hecho, Ritsu en ese entonces desconocía (y desconoce) que Ewon buscaba pareja solo por el físico…

—Si… recuerdo aquellos días… Todo era absolutamente en paz junto a Onodera —menciono el rubio con una sonrisa tomando su capuchino que había pedido…

—¿Y salieron a "divertirse" en ese tiempo? —preguntó Eun mirando con sus orbes verdes a ambos chicos que estaban en frente…

—Pues claro, salimos a divertirnos de vez en cuando en ese tiempo, tanto que al veces nos cansábamos mucho —respondió Ritsu con inocencia al no darse cuenta del doble sentido con el cual Eun había preguntado y como él también había respondió con doble sentido sin querer…

—Pero que preguntas haces Mookyul —menciono el rubio con cierta venita sobresaliente de su frente mientras sonría al mafioso, en verdad se sentía ofendido por los pensamientos de Eun al creer que Ritsu también fue "amigo" de una noche, ni que fuera un regalado, él en verdad era amigo de Ritsu— Claro que salimos a divertimos como lo hacen todos cuando son _amigos_. —menciono el oji azul dándole a entender, si es que fuera posible, que salía con Ritsu en sentido de _amigos_ y no en el sentido de "_**amigos"**_

—Pero… Ewon, etto ¿Quién es él? —indago Ritsu con cierto timidez que creyó ya había perdido hace mucho para hablar con la gente… Quizás se deba a que la curiosidad del castañito era tan alta que hasta logro sacar aquella voz al momento de preguntar…

—¡Ah! Pues es Mookyul Eun, en cierta forma seria mi jefe y-

—Soy su amante y él ahora es mita mafioso desde que esta conmigo….

Todo quedo en silencio después de la interrupción inoportuna que dio el oji verde oliva… Fue una suerte que no había muchas personas cerca de donde estaban, ya que aquellas palabras no eran las que tenían que escuchar todo mundo…

El pobre rubio miro con ira contenida a su ahora proclamada pareja que había revelado tal información completamente confidencial al chico castaño que estaba en un shock más por lo primero que por lo segundo…

—¡Pero qué demonios dijiste! —le dijo eufórico el rubio al hombre de porte elegante y despreocupado que tenía en frente…

—Nada malo…

—¡Como que nada malo, idiota! —le contradijo al momento que empezaba a dirigir una mirada nerviosa al castaño que todavía estaba en shock y lo empezó a mover— Ritsu, Ritsu… Ritsu reacciona —dijo al momento de zarandearlo y lograr hacerle volver a la realidad al oji oliva…

—¿Hah? ¡Ah..! ¡Oh…! Hum…. P-p-pues que suerte que tengas ahora una pareja Ewon —dijo Ritsu dándole una sonrisa aun en su asombro… él no era nadie para discriminar con quien estuviera uno de sus amigos o en que tipo de trabajo estuviera metido la pareja de este… Además, tampoco podía decir nada sobre de que estuviera mal de que se enamorara de alguien del mismo sexo, cuando él también lo había hecho y aunque le cueste admitir todavía lo estuviese…

—¿Ritsu? ¿Estás bien… no me gritaras ni nada? —menciono el rubio con cierto miedo desconoció, lo último que quería en el mundo era que Ritsu lo odiara o lo despreciara al saber sobre eso, no quería perder a su único amigo desinteresado que había tenía en aquellos tiempos…

—¿Por qué? Uno no elige a quien amar o con quien estar… Solo pasa y… no lo puedes… evitar… —dijo Ritsu mientras bajaba la voz con cada palabra que decía y ciertos deseos de llorar lo dominaban… "_Uno no… yo no… Yo no elegí amar a Takano… solo paso… eso solo paso y… ya no lo puedo detener… Ya no puedo evitar amar a Takano, ya no puedo dejar de amarlo_" pensó al momento que una lágrima empezó a salir de sus orbes sin que se diera cuenta…

—¿Ritsu? ¿Ritsu, por qué lloras? —preguntó preocupado Ewon mientras miraba con sus ojos azules al chico que parecía que se iba a romper como un cristal al hacer contacto con el suelo… aunque en este caso sería contra la realidad…

—Are… ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Si eso no es… —decía Ritsu mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro y limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas…

—Oye tú, japonés… ¿Amas a alguien verdad? —declaro Mookyul mientras lo miraba con mucha atención… lo había hecho desde el principio, pero ahora que lo vio hacer aquellos gestos al mencionar sobre el que uno no puede elegir a quien amar, le trajo cierto recuerdo de su Zorro-Jung cuando hizo casi los mismo gestos al momento de estar con los sentimientos confusos…

—¿Eh? Yo… yo no…

—No trates de negarlo.

—…Yo… yo… Sí. —Afirmo al final el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos— Si lo hago, si lo amo… lo sigo haciendo, pero me prometí no volver a quererlo, olvidar todo eso, enterrar ese recuerdo, no volver a revivir mi sufrimiento, no volver a amarlo… No volver a sentir esos sentimientos… —dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior… nunca creyó que diría esas palabras en alto a otra persona, pero he de admitir que hacían que su pecho no doliera mucho…

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Dijo el de ojos aguamarinas ganándose la atención de los dos jóvenes que estaban en frente— ¿Por qué tendría que enterrar tus sentimientos? Como dices, uno no elige a quien amar o con quien estar… Al igual que eso, uno no puede simplemente desechar esos sentimientos a nuestro antojo… —continuo ganándose más atención del castaño que aún mantenía su cabeza gacha pero con los ojos abiertos y cubiertos de lágrimas…

—¿No puedes enterrar esos sentimiento, verdad? No importa lo mucho que lo evites, tu corazón sigue palpitando de afecto a esa persona, no importa el daño que eso le haya causado a tu corazón en el pasado, este sigue palpitando por esa persona y anhelando estar con ella como antes ¿verdad? Lo acabas de admitir hace unos momentos, admitiste que lo sigues amando… No importa si por todo los medios tratas de convencerte que ya no lo puedes amar, que tienes que olvidarlo aunque te arranquen el corazón para lograrlo, que esos sentimientos debieron ser enterrados y quedarse ahí sepultados… Aunque te digas esos o trates de convencerte, aun lo amas y deseas estar a su lado ¿no es así? —los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron más y más con cada palabra llena de verdad que le decía aquel joven que hablaba con extremada confianza…

—Pero si es que quieres hacer todo eso solo para no volver a salir lastimado… si la razón por la cual te niegas por sobre todas las cosas es porque no quieres volver a salir lastimado, que no se vuelta a abrir esa herida que te dejo en el pasado… —dijo para luego callar unos momentos— Tienes que ser valiente, enfrentar todo y dejar de huir, solo así podrás saber si esto te hará algún daño y cuando sepas que lo hará, pues lucha para contrarrestarlo, haz todo para que esa futura herida nunca llegue. Deja de huir y enfrenta tus sentimientos contra esa persona.

—¿Amarlo u olvidarlo? Tal vez si lo amas habrán obstáculos que te harán dudar en el futuro, pero nada puede ser tan grande que no se pueda resolver con la cabeza fría y apoyo entre ambos… Pero si decides olvidarlo, puede que no tengas que enfrentarte a esos obstáculos que te harán dudar, pero todo tiene su lado negativo como positivo y si decides olvidarte e huir de tus sentimientos solo quedaras vacío, quedaras con una herida más grande de la que comenzó todo ese conflicto en tus sentimientos y nunca sabrás que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras afrontado desde un inicio… —concluyo Mookyul llevándose la taza de café a la boca y dándole un sorbo— Esta es solo tu elección Ritsu, ir por el camino fácil y quedarte vacío y peor que antes o irte por el camino difícil y encontrar la felicidad pero también obstáculos solo para estar con esa persona… Tú decides Ritsu, ¿Amarlo u olvidarlo? ¿Afrontarlo o huir? Dime, ¿Cómo responderás a eso…?

Todo quedo en silencio después de todas las palabras que había dicho Mookyul, Ewon miraba a su pareja con extremado asombro por sus palabras mientras que Ritsu razonaba como nunca en su vida sobre sus pensamientos mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas como nunca antes…

"_**Tú decides Ritsu, ¿Amarlo u olvidarlo? ¿Afrontarlo o huir? Dime, ¿Cómo responderás a eso…?**_" las últimas palabras del oji verde aun resonaban en la cabeza del castaño… "_Yo… ¿Qué debo decidir? Tengo miedo de afrontar mis sentimientos y decirlos así como si nada. Pero también tengo miedo de olvidarme de ellos, que aquel hermoso pero doloroso sentimiento se ira para siempre y quizás nunca regresa… ¿Qué debo elegir? ¿Debo amarlo o debo olvidarlo? Yo… no se… que debo decidir… _"

—Yo… yo… Lo afronto… Afronto esos sentimientos que siento por él. No pienso huir la próxima vez y lo diré sin poner escusas de por medio —dijo Ritsu mientras que de a poco levantaba su rostro llevándose las manos a ella para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas…

Mookyul sonrió ante las palabras del castaño, era bueno que el chico comenzara a ver con otros ojos y con otro tipo de pensamientos todo esto, claro que su sonrisa se ensancho mas cuando reparo en un pequeño detalle que salió de los labios del castaño "que siento por él" oh vaya, eso era nuevo— Así que es un "él" —menciono mientras dirigía una sonrisa de picardía al castaño, quien a su vez se sonrojo al darse cuenta que clase de palabras había dicho…

—Yo, yo, yo… —decía al momento que bajaba otra vez la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, su rostro aun cubierto por el color rojo era cubierto por sus finos cabellos castaños que caían como cascada para tapar su tan lindo rostro…

—Oh vamos Ritsu, que estamos entre amigos, con nosotros no tienes por qué ocultar nada…

—Mookyul… están un poco raro que ya me estás dando miedo ¿desde cuándo consideraste a Ritsu tu amigo? ¿Y desde cuando das consejos a la gente? ¿O por qué sonríe de esa manera? —dijo Ewon mientras miraba con cierto miedo a su pareja, pero claro que hay que admitir que estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo, aunque aún no entendía que fue lo que lo impulso a decir aquello…— Pero… Ritsu ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Quién es?

—P-pues… esto paso hace mucho, catorce años para ser exactos… —empezó a decir Ritsu con una risita nerviosa mientras llevaba su mano tras su cabeza.

—¿Catorce? Wow, en verdad lo debiste amar tanto si hasta ahora aún persiste ese sentimiento —menciono Ewon abriendo los ojos en sorpresa mientras que Mookyul solo asentía…

—Bueno sucedió cuando yo estaba en tercero de secundaria, nunca antes había hablado con él o al menos saber que estaba en mi misma escuela, mucho menos sabía que me enamoraría por algo tan pequeño como lo era un libro… —empezó a decir con timidez, nunca antes lo había contado a nadie sobre esto y se sentía algo incómodo.

— Pues yo estaba en la biblioteca e intentaba alcanzar un libro, pero como era algo bajito para alcanzarlo empecé a tambalearme hasta que termine chocando con él, que amablemente me bajo el libro y me lo dio para luego marcharse… puede que sea tonto, pero tan solo basto eso como para que en aquel momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron me enamorara de él perdidamente —decía el chico con la cabeza hecha un tomate, claro que no diría explícitamente _todo _lo que paso después de eso y aquello…— Y bueno, yo desde entonces me ponía a leer los mismo libros con tal de sentirme un poco más cerca de mi sempai, quien era tres años mayor que yo… Fueron tantos libros que termine leyéndome y memorizándome toda la biblioteca de la escuela… Y así hasta pasado tres años cuando…

* * *

—¡Achu! —Estornudo el oji avellana mientras salía del ascensor donde antes se encontraba— Parece que alguien está hablando sobre mí —dijo mientras acomodaba su bufanda y se disponía a sacar su celular y marcar el número de su subordinado que al parecer por razones desconocidas faltaría al trabajo por una semana….

_**«El número al cual intenta llamar se encuentra fuera del país, por favor intente en otro momento….**__**»**_

—¿Qué? ¿Está fuera del país? —mencionaba Takano mientras guardaba su celular y empezaba a caminar con el ceño levemente fruncido "_¿Que tiene que hace Ritsu fuera del país? ¿A dónde fue específicamente y que fue?_" se preguntaba mentalmente l peli negro mientras continuaba su camino en dirección a donde tomaría su metro para volver a su apartamento…

Mientras caminaba se disponía a pensar las posibles razones por la cual tenía que viajar por una semana a otro país… Según acciones de la última semana no se veía como que Ritsu viajaría así de la nada sin previa preparación y avisar a todos en Emerald sobre aquello…

"_Entonces fue una salida de emergencia… ¿pero de qué? ¿Qué sería tan urgente que tuviera que salir de la noche a la mañana?_" pensaba el moreno mientras miraba el cielo estrellado… Como le gustaría ser como las estrellas que lo saben todo, le gustaría ser una ahora mismo solo para ver desde arriba donde se encontraba su castaño en este preciso instante…

Negando un poco con la cabeza volvía caminar hasta ver a lo lejos a un chico de cabellera roja estar yendo a la estación de trenes como lo estaba haciendo el mismo… "_Espera… ese es… ¡Es él!_" pensó al darse cuenta que aquel pelirrojo que estaba caminando tan calmadamente a unos metros de distancia era el mismo pelirrojo que anteriormente había visto salir del apartamento de Ritsu…

—Oye —dijo mientras apresuraba su paso y llegaba donde el pelirrojo que había volteado a ver quién lo llamaba— ¿sabes dónde podría estar Ritsu? —preguntó sin miramientos al chico que era llamado Conejo…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Ritsu? Yo no sé nada —dijo a su defensa el chico con una sonrisa haciéndose el inocente y volvía a caminar en dirección a la estación de trenes… Ignorando completamente al pelinegro que estaba detrás de él.

—No mientas, debes de saber algo, algún indicio, se te nota en la cara —acuso el mayor mientras detenía al pelirrojo y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos, uno no puede mentir mientras lo estén mirando fijamente a los ojos y eso era lo que utilizaría Takano contra Conejo…— Dímelo.

—Una vez más que te lo diré, no-sé-na-da —dijo poniendo como podía toda la confianza del mundo en sus palabras mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa de lado en su rostro… Oh claro que eso era mentira, hace poco más de unos veinte minutos había recibido una llamada de Hana donde le decía que ella y Ritsu estaban en Corea del Sur para hacerles los exámenes médicos al castaño….

—Mientes.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Si digo que no se nada es que no se nada. Además, ¿Por qué debería de decírselo a un extraño como tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con su majestad para querer tener el privilegio de saberlo? —menciono como si nada mientras liberaba su brazo del fuerte agarre de la mano de Takano y media ambas manos a sus bolsillos al momento de mandarle una mirada con cierto toque burlón al moreno.

—Tks, soy alguien que tiene mucho que ver con Ritsu así que hablar, ¿dónde está, Ritsu? —¿preguntó? No para nada, el ordeno saber de una manera u otra la respuesta que en esos momentos solo el pelirrojo le podía dar.

—¿En qué sentido tendría usted que ver con su majestad? ¿Jefe y subordinado? Eso es poco como para saber de este asunto —dijo con superioridad mientras miraba con diversión el rostro enojado de Takano, oh vaya que le encantaba verlo así, pero pronto eso cambio al ver detrás de Takano a cierto niño de cabellos negros con una sonrisa en el rostro estar contra la pared de lo que parecía ser un callejón algo oscuro… Al ver a ese niño su rostro palidece en exceso…

Los labios de este pequeño e movieron formando ciertas palabras que representaban su error del pasado, trago saliva, Takano lo miro sin comprender, Conejo vio como el chico se empezaba a apartar de la pared y empezaba a adentrarse en unas extremada lentitud en las penumbras del callejón moviendo sus labios en un "Sayonara" y haciendo ademan con las manos…

—Oye responde…

—Ya lo he dicho… No sé nada y aunque supiera no estoy en la posición de revelar sobre esto —menciono Conejo con seriedad en la voz y frunciendo el ceño— No estoy en posición ni derecho de revelar el error que cometí —murmuro con voz profunda mirando por encima del hombro de Takano al chico adentrarse por completo en la oscuridad— ¡Espera! —grito al darse cuenta que lo perdería de nuevo y sin darle chance a Takano de preguntar algo, paso por su lado corriendo con la intención de alcanzar al niño y sin rodeos se adentró en la oscuridad de lo que parecía un callejón…

Pero lo que no supo fue que cierto objeto se le cayó de los bolsillos, objeto que llego a las manos de Takano…— ¿Un carnet? —menciono con desconcierto mientras lo miraba por todos lados y volteo a ver si el chico estaba cerca para devolvérselo, pero obviamente no lo estaba…

Takano volvió a caminar guardando el carnet en su bolsillo, aun no entendía las palabras que el había dicho o el repentino cambio de actitud que había tomado… "¿_Su error? ¿Qué tiene que ver su error con Ritsu? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con Ritsu?_" pensó el hombre mientras ingresaba en uno de los vagones del tren y tomaba asiento, vaya que no sintió pasar el tiempo hasta llegar a la estación…

Fue entonces que, cuando el tren empezó a moverse, Takano saco el carnet de su bolsillo y lo miro con atención, era un carnet médico, por la foto en ella parecía ser de cuando el chico era más joven… Al tener un poco de curiosidad Takano empezó a leer lo escrito en el carnet.

_**«Nombre: **__Jake _**l **_**Apellido: **__Yoshida_ **l **_**Edad: **__19 años_

_**Donante exclusivo de sangre y medula ósea del paciente 033 **_

_**J . - O.R.**__**»**_

—¿Donante exclusivo? Entonces solo le puede donar a esa persona… Pero, ¿Quién ser el paciente 033? —Decía Takano mirando el carnet— Bueno no me importa… —menciono mientras guardaba el carnet en su bolsillo, ya después se lo regresaría a ese pelirrojo— De modo que se llama Jake, eh…

* * *

—…Y bueno después de eso me lo volví a encontrar ahora como mi jefe en mi nuevo lugar de trabajo y desde que se dio cuenta que yo soy _su_ "acosador personal Oda Ritsu" me ha estado hostigando con el fin de que me vuelva a enamorar de él y—

—¿Y por solo no lo admites y ya? Dijiste que lo harías, espero lo hagas en verdad.

—No es tan simple Mookyul, ¿Qué acaso no prestaste atención o qué? —le reprendió Ewon mientras le daba una mirada de enojo fingido— Uno no puede solo aceptar todo a la primera, eso es completamente imposible, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo y ver que aquella idea equivocada que tuvo que le causo un ligero trauma no se volverá en verdad realidad y aceptar todo en ese momento…

—Sí... Pero es que el Takano de ahora es tan diferente, es un arrogante, prepotente, orgulloso, sarcástico, egocéntrico y terco —menciono Ritsu con cierta aura negra sobre su cabeza— Que cada vez que estoy por convencerme y aceptar esto que siento, su sola actitud me hace dudar y hace que lo vuelva a negar, pero aun así no puedo ocultar que lo sigo queriendo —menciono el chico suspirando con pesadez al final, por alguna razón se sentía más liviano que antes ahora que había dicho todo aquello a unas personas y no quedárselo atragantado en su garganta como todo este tiempo…

—Bien, creo que comprendo a que te refieres en ese punto Ritsu —menciono Zorro-Jung mirando de reojo a su pareja que solo se hacia la desentendida y tomaba su café.

—De acuerdo, pero ahora que ya tienes todos tus pensamientos en orden y con todo lo que sabemos ahora, ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Mookyul mirando con expectación a Ritsu— Por lo que veo y comprendo, con esa clase de temperamento que tiene Takano se te hace más difícil decirlo abiertamente ¿verdad? Y más cuando tu primer intento se arruino por la lluvia, ¿será que la naturaleza estaba de tu lado o en tu contra para acallar tus palabras justo en ese momento?

—Creo que en término medio… Y sobre lo otro, pues se o diré, en el momento que sea preciso lo hare…—respondió Ritsu comiendo unos bocadillos y un pedazo de pastel de un bocado ante la mirada de Mookyul y Ewon— ¿Qué? Son efectos de las tabletas, hace que me de hambre —menciono mientras devoraba otro platillo que había sobre la mesa.

—Me haces recuerdo a mi Zorro-Jung, siempre devora todo y mira no más, no ha ganado peso ni nada aunque se acabe la comida de un restaurante entero y más aún en su condición —menciono mientras daba una cierta sonrisilla que sonrojo al rubio y volteo la mirada mientras se llevaba un bocado de pastel de chocolate con naranja a la boca.

—¿Qué condición? ¿Estas enfermo o algo? —indago asustado el castaño al pensar que Ewon podía estar en una condición delicada de salud donde le faltaría alguna vitamina o proteína en el cuerpo que lo obligara a comer de más…

¡¿Qué?! Suele pasar aquello en algunas personas, ¿saben qué? mejor pasémonos a lo importante.

—¿Eh? N-n-no es nada Ritsu, no es nada importante —menciono con un leve sonrojo el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa al castaño, quien tan inocente el hombre se lo creyó.

—¿Como que no? Es hasta motivo de celebración, quizás así y hasta ganes un poco de peso, aunque claro no tanto, pero debes que para no estar luego adolorido —menciono el oji verde con una sonrisa burlona en su doble sentido de sus palabras…

Claro que Ritsu aún no comprendía de lo que hablaban aunque estaba más claro que el agua, es ahora cuando me pregunto ¿Ritsu sigue siendo en verdad inocente o solo se hace el desentendido? Mmm… creo que el pobre castaño sigue en su inocencia… Aunque por parte del rubio solos se podía ver una cara brillante de color rojo mientras bajaba su miraba a su estómago, ¿no estaba empezado a engordar, verdad? ¿o sí? ¿o no? ¿Tal vez?

—Bien, creo que es hora de retirarse —menciono Mookyul a lo que los otros asintieron y acabaron tan rápido como pudieron sus otros diez platillos y se disponían a salir, puesto que ya habían pagado todo no tenía que detenerse por la cajera…

—Nos vemos Ritsu, suerte en el hospital —le dijo Ewon mientras consumía unas crepas y se subía al auto de Mookyul con una sonrisa.

—Claro, hasta luego —respondió Ritsu mientras hacía ademan de despedida y miraba como el auto se alejaba…

Suspirando empezó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba el hotel, no está muy lejos de donde se encontraba así que solo podía llegar caminando sin necesidad de tomar algún taxi, además que él quería caminar un poco para pensarlo más profundamente sobre el asunto de antes…

Claro que nuestro chico japonés no tardo en chocar contra alguien por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos— Ah, gomene —dijo sin darse cuenta que se había disculpado en japonés en lugar de coreano…

—¿Hum? ¿Hablas japonés? —menciono la otra persona que estaba sosteniendo a Ritsu a causa que su choque lo había enviado para atrás.

Ritsu de a poco abrió los ojos solo para toparse con un hombre que lo dejo con la piel helada y pálida… El hombre era de cabellos cortos de color negro, piel blanca como la nieve, vestido con una gabardina de color marrón con una bufanda negra y llevaba lentes… Si no fuera solo que sus ojos eran de un color amatista exótica se podía decir que era la viva imagen de Takano.

—S-s-sí.… Etto, lo siento por chocarlo —dijo Ritsu aun en una especie de shock mientras lograba pararse por sus propias piernas y dejaba de sentir el cálido toque del hombre…

—Bien, pero ten cuidado en camino de ahora en adelante vale —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le palpaba la cabeza y pasaba por su lado para retirarse…

Ritsu se quedó petrificado en su lugar con los cabellos previamente desordenados y las mejillas tenuemente rojas… _**"Bien, pero ten cuidado de ahora en adelante vale" **_Las palabras del hombre aun resonaban en la cabeza de Ritsu y una punzada de dolor apareció en su corazón.

_**«¿Eh? ¿Por qué llorar?**__**»**_

"_¿Q-q-qué son esos re-recuerdos? Reconozco esa voz… recuerdo una voz que me dijo las misma palabras en el pasado…_"

_**«Bien, pero ten cuidado de ahora en adelante ¿vale? **__**»**_

"_Recuerdo que… aquella voz también pregunto eso… y también recuerdo que sentí ese mismo tacto en mi cabeza…_"

_**«Una persona como tú no debe llorar… ¡Ora! Estas llorando de nuevo ¿dime, dije algo que te hiciera llorar? ¿Puedo remediarlo? **__**»**_

Las piernas de Ritsu temblaron mientras borrosos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, no podía ver a la persona, solo una silueta negra, pero si reconocía la voz y el tacto que esta le mando… "_Puede que fuera ahora una voz un tanto más grave pero… pero… ¡No! Solo es mi imaginación, yo nunca conocí a ese hombre, además que tiene un parecido a Takano, yo recordaría si conocía a alguien parecido a él_"

_**«¡Cuidado!**__**»**_

Ritsu negó con las cabeza, no sabía que eran esos recuerdos pero tal vez solo eran creaciones de su cerebro por encontrarse a un persona parecida a Takano… aunque su cuerpo le decía mediante el tacto que si conocía a esa persona, pero tenía que ser una absurda mentira y nada más…

"_Solo son imaginaciones mías… _"

* * *

Y con ese pensamiento empezó a caminar en dirección al hotel, tenía que presentarse para los exámenes a primera hora por la mañana y no podía faltar…

**Al día siguiente**

—Por favor pase, el doctor Miyake estará aquí en unos momentos —dijo una enfermera en el idioma japonés mientras conducía a Ritsu por los pasillos y lo hacía entrar en un despacho…

—Ok, gracias —respondió mientras tomaba asiento y escucho la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas cerrarse y se disponía a mirar a su alrededor hasta que llegara su nuevo doctor a cargo de su situación "Ushio Miyake"

El castaño miro como en una de las paredes había una pantalla blanca para la lectura de Radio X… Era un despacho no muy pequeño ni muy grande para alguien que solo había venido a trabajar en ese hospital por un año como le había informado la enfermera y además que a fines de esta semana volvía a su ciudad natal.

—Bien, Onodera ya tengo los resultados de… —el medico no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al momento que topo su mirada con la del castaño se quedó con los ojos abiertos… Era el mismo chico que se había encontrado la noche anterior "_Así que por este asunto vino a Corea a buscarme_" pensó mientras se iba a sentar.

Ritsu no cabía en asombro al ver que su doctor era aquel sujeto que se parecía a Takano y además de eso, aquel que le trasmitía cierto sentimiento de nostalgia…— Un gusto conocerlo, soy Onodera Ritsu —se presentó como cualquier otra persona normal cuando conoce por primera vez a otra…

Eso no paso desapercibido para el médico— Sí…. un gusto, soy Miyake Ushio —respondió al gesto de presentación que le dio el castaño "_Parece que no se acuerda_" pensó el mientras empezaba a buscar en su computadora los documentos del historial médico de Onodera.

Puesto que solo sabía que tenía que hacerle una revisión médica de rutina no había pedido mucha información, pero al darse cuenta que además de exámenes de sangres, tomografías y radiografías también estaba los exámenes de la vista… Eran muchos para una simple rutina y todo mundo sabe que no se puede hacer tomografías y radiografías solo porque sí, tiene que hacer un por qué y en esos momentos Ushio lo estaba buscando…

—Bueno, según esto usted está en un tratamiento de 10 años plazo… —menciono el hombre de bata blanca mientras abría los ojos al leer el por qué ese tratamiento tan intenso lleno de medicinas, inyecciones y exámenes de "rutina" cada mes y medio… "_Entonces aquello…_" pensó pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, primero tenía que cerciorarse— Dígame Onodera, ¿ha sufrido pérdida de memoria recientemente? ¿O cierto lapso de tiempo en su memoria perdida hasta ahora?

—Pues solo de vez en cuanto olvido cosas pero no son tan graves… Y sí, tengo mi memoria casi perdida sobre asuntos anteriores a mi época universitaria, además de sucesos previos a lo que paso hace siete años… —respondió el chico con tranquilidad, esto eran ya preguntas que se sabía de memoria.

Ushio miro al chico castaño unos momentos "_Así que él no recuerda sobre aquello…_" pensó mientras daba un suspiro, bueno, él no diría nada hasta que el castaño por su propia cuenta recordara, si lo forzaba a recordar dañaría las neuronas motoras de su cerebro y eso sería malo para su condición…

—¿Ha tenido pérdidas de conocimientos recientemente?

—Sí, hace poco menos de un mes…

—¿Su vista a comenzado fallar?

—No, sigue como siempre.

—¿Se ha visto sometido a acumulación de estrés?

—Sí, por asuntos personajes no muchas pero sí de trabajo.

—¿Ha tenido falta de sueño?

—Sí, constantemente…

—¿Ha perdido sangre?

—Pues una vez en este año.

—Bien… —dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y colocaba las tomas de tomografías y radiográficas sobre la pantalla blanca y encendía la luz que había dentro— Como puede ver, gracias al tratamiento que está llevando desde el momento de la detección, esto solo se trasformó en benigno y ha sido tratado a la larga con la meta de sanarla sin necesidad de cirugía —menciono el hombre mientras apuntaba cierto punto que podía llamarse un tumor o algo así, que estaba situada en la imagen del cerebro del chico.

—Como puede ver aquí, los huesos ya se encuentras recuperados pero aún están en cierto punto frágiles —menciono mientras le mostraba en la pantalla varios puntos de cicatrización que había tenido los huesos de su cabeza como los de su cuerpo.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo mencionar Ritsu mientras miraba con miedo las láminas que mostraban parte de lo que contenía su cuerpo.

—Comparadas con otros exámenes que ha tenido antes, se podría decir que sus órganos están tomando otra posición, aunque eso aún no es cerciorado, solo estamos en un 45% sobre que están tomando otra posición…

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No, por el momento no, al menos hasta que averigüemos el por qué. —contesto el hombre mientras regresaba la mirada al chica que tenía en frente y no pudo contener darle una sonrisa al joven mientras palpaba la cabeza.

—Estate tranquilo, no hay nada malo por el momento en tu cuerpo, todo está como debe de ser —le dijo mientras desordenaba los cabellos del chico quien sentía cierta calidez desconocía ante aquello.

—¡Ah! ¡Ay! —declaro con voz adolorida mientras se llevaba las manos en la cabeza apartando las manos del mayor, le había empezado a doler la cabeza mientras que cierto flash de imagen pasaba por su mente.

"_Oh no, creo que se está forzando a recordar inocentemente_" pensó mientras lo agarraba por los hombros y tocaba cierto punto en el cuello del menor lo cual lo hizo dormir…

—No puedes forzarte así, Ritsu —le dijo al cuerpo durmiente que ahora tenía apoyado en su pecho mientras la tranquila respiración de este castaño chocaba contra su bata y sus expresiones volvían a tener paz y no como antes que mostraban frustración y dolor…

—No te fuerces a recordar… —murmuro al momento de alzarlo y recostarlo en la camilla que tenía en ese pequeño despacho que también contaba como consultorio…

Miro una vez más el cuerpo del chico y dio una sonrisa de lado…

Vaya que destino el suyo de volvérselo a encontrar en una situación como este, en algo que también era su culpa que terminar así _"Si tan solo lo hubiera detenido_" pensó mientras se quitaba los lentes y se recostaba en su sillón manteniendo la mirada en el chico que dormía en la camilla.

—Encontrarme con aquel niño lloroso nuevamente justo para este asunto en especial, ¡vaya ironía! —declaro soltando una risa divertida y cerrando los ojos, volviendo en su pasado, volviendo a aquel día en especia…

¡Oh vaya día que marco los caminos de varios destinados a conocerse!

* * *

_**«¿Seguir y recordar o seguir y olvidar? Dime Ushio ¿Qué decides?**__**»**_

_**«Seguir y recordar… Esa es mi elección Froo, no quiero olvidar todo esto, prefiero seguir y tener en mi mente mi error a olvidarlo y causarle dolor**__**»**_

_**«Pues como quieras, yo solo te doy las opciones, si recordar quieres, pues recordaras este día por toda la eternidad**__**»**_

_**«Puedo vivir con eso… Cambiare mi error aunque me cueste la vida**__**»**_

_**«¡Pues bienvenido! El juego ya comenzó, espero no mueras en el proceso**__**»**_

_**«No lo hare Froo, no lo hare hasta remediar mi error**__**»**_

_**«Suerte Ushio, Sayonara**__**»**_

_**«La suerte no es necesaria, para remediar mi error no la necesito Froo…**__**»**_

_**«Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos Ushio…**__**»**_

* * *

**Jake: **Esto… hum… Bueno, puede que la hayan visto muy animada a Sora en el inicio (Y eso que lo del inico fue hace 5 días) pero eso es pura mascara… ***mira a Sora que esta abrazada a una almohada* **No es que no se encuentre mejor ahora solo que desde el día miércoles de la semana pasada ha estado en una especie de depresión y fue así como el jueves no había terminado de escribir el capi ya que se puso a llorar de no sé qué…

**Ritsu: **Es verdad, nos preocupamos ya que lloraba y no nos decía el por qué.

**Takano: **Y por eso nos ven a nosotros empezar los créditos del capítulo.

**Ewon: **He hecho, ha tenido que utilizar a Inner para la narración de este capi al cual actuamos…

**Mookyul: **Por eso esta narración es distinta…

**Inner: **Verdad -.- Ha estado tan triste que yo logre salir… Y ya ven mi trabajo e narración al ser el alter ego de ella…

**Bel: **Ella no estuvo de ánimo que hasta dijo que pospondría el estreno de la historia del príncipe hasta el 10 de enero…

**Fran: **Sora-sempai díganos que le pasa, ha llorado por casi tres días consecutivos y apenas ha visto el sol… ***mueve un poco el hombro de Sora***

**Sora: **Fran… ***solloza* **No pasa nada, ya estaré bien…

**Ushio: **Usted miente, por favor cuéntenos.

**Sora: **No creo que al público le interese Ushio… Así que mejor nos pasamos a otro tema ***limpia sus lágrimas que siguen cayendo***

**Bel: **El príncipe le permite pedirle algo que haga si la hace sentir mejor…

**Sora: **^^ No hace falta Bel… Bueno, aquí una foto de Ritsu y Takano de pequeños… ***no soporta más y vuelve a hundir su cabeza en la almohada***

**Jake: **Sora, ya nos estas preocupando, cuéntanos ya ***intentan apartar la almohada del rostro de la chica***

**Sora: **No es nada, ya te dije… Por cierto, a quien me diga que creen que tiene Ewon le doy permiso de pedir un Omake u One-shot de lo que quiera ^^ Puede ser de este anime, de Totally Captivated (de donde pertenecen Ewon y Mookyul, los cuales creo solo saldrán en este capítulo o lo que decidan ustedes) Naruto, FullMetal Alchimets, KHR…

**Jake: **Bueno, como Sora no está un buen estado sentimental, lo diré yo; ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Y ***lee el papelito***** **Habrá foto sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo… Y aun chibi-conejo de mi parte para animar a Sora…

**¿?: **Hasta el jueves ***desde las sombras***


	6. Promesas y Recuerdos

Bueno, perdón por no subirlo el jueves, pero este que este es uno de los capítulos más largos y complicados de toda la historia con tal de no decir mucho sobre lo importante y ocultar entre frases lo que sucede…

También fue por otro asunto pero eso se los diré al final.

~Hola a todos~

Bueno, todos perdónenme por como estuve en el capítulo anterior, pero ahora ya me siento mejor ^^ Y como no tengo mucho que decir por el momento pues…

¡Comencemos!

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Promesas y Recuerdos**

* * *

—¿Hum? Itatata, me duele la cabeza… Are ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba un castaño mientras se levantaba de la camilla donde se encontraba recostado, volviendo a sus recuerdos el solo recordaba estar hablando con su nuevo doctor Miyake Ushio, para luego dolerle la cabeza y ver ciertos acontecimientos borrosas para luego caer en un fondo oscuro…

—Veo que ya ha despertado joven Onodera —menciono un hombre de cabellera negra con destellos azulados por causa de la luz blanca de la habitación… Ritsu que aún se encontraba aturdido se dio cuenta a causa de la voz que se trataba de su doctor a cargo…

—¿Are? ¿Qué me paso? —preguntó el castaño llevándose una mano a la cabeza, aun le palpitaba y sentía algo punzarle el brazo— ¿Un suero? Miyake-san ¿Qué me paso? —volvió a indagar, pero esta vez más preocupado que antes.

—Usted esté tranquilo Onodera, no es nada grave, solo que tuvo un desmayo por un esfuerzo involuntario de recuperar algunas de sus memorias perdidas y eso causo una baja de presión sanguínea, el suero que tiene esta reemplazando el azúcar y sal que le hace falta —le informo el medico mientras se quitaba los lentes y dejaba los archivos de sos otros pacientes sobre su escritorio.

—¿Cuánto tuve dormido? —preguntó el chico castaño recostándose en la camilla mientras miraba con más detalle al hombre que tenía en frente…

Puede que tuviera un parecido a Takano pero no era mucho, en primer lugar estaban los ojos…"_Takano-san no tiene los ojos purpuras o una mirada intensa y misteriosa_"

Después estaba el cabello… "_A simple vista se ve de color negro como el de Takano-san… pero Miyake-san tiene el cabello azul oscuro, tan oscuro que llega a negro, pero gracias a la luz se puede ver que tiene el peli azul. Pero como yo ayer lo vi por la noche confundí su color a negro trayéndome recuerdo a Takano-san_"

Luego las facciones y expresiones de su rostro… "_Takano-san siempre esta con una expresión fruncida o sarcástica, en cambio Miyake-san tiene una expresión tranquila adornada con una sonrisa relajante_..."

Por ultimo su carácter… "_Takano-san es muy egocéntrico, sarcástico, egoísta, prepotente… bueno, muchas cosas, pero también es bueno, comprensivo (raras veces), un hombre de palabra… pero eso no hace que su mal genio no se vaya. En cambio Miyake-san, con lo poco o tan solo horas que lo he conocido puedo decir que es bueno, amable, comprensivo, que no forzaría a nadie, tranquilo, pasivo... bueno, sería lo contrario a Takano pero igual a una persona a la cual le confiarías todo_"

—Ono… Onode… Onodera, ¿me escucha? —la voz casi lejana y a la vez cercana del médico trajo al castano de vuelta a la realidad, quien al darse cuenta que se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos y examinando a su doctor parpadeo para luego girar su cabeza en dirección al techo… "_¡Idiota!, te le quedaste viendo y no escuchaste nada…_ " Pensó Ritsu con un leve sonrojo— Veo que estabas muy pensativo… bueno, te decía que estuviste dormido por 13 horas…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto tiempo? —menciono exaltado el chico, no pensó que durmió tanto, pero teniendo eso en cuenta, quizás por eso era que el suero ya se estaba acabando, ya que estuvo las horas necesarias en una cama con eso instalado…

—Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y al relajarse por completo sin pensar en nada, pues hizo que tuviera un sueño largo —le menciono el peli negro-azulado mientras se le cercaba y le tomaba el pulso— bien, su pulso ya se está restableciendo. Una cosa más, venga mañana por la tarde nuevamente para los últimos exámenes y para examinar los resultados de sangre que en estos momentos están en un laboratorio —menciono el hombre mirando como Ritsu solo asentía, lo cual saco una sonrisa al mayor.

—Bueno… etto… Miyake-san ¿Cuándo falta como para que el suero se termine? —preguntó con nerviosismo, quería irse pronto de ese lugar, pero no era por la incomodidad de estar con alguien que se parecía y a la vez no con Takano, sino porque sentía unos pares de ojos observándolos y eso lo ponía a temblar involuntariamente…

—Pues creo que en una media hora más, lo noto nervioso y apurado, dígame ¿no le agrada mi presencia? ¿O es que hay algo más? —preguntó con una sonrisa en una especie de broma, aunque él no era muy bueno haciéndolas. Pero esto ya se había acontecido antes, aquella vez el castaño había huido cuando ellos dos estaban…

—¡Ah! ¡No, claro que no! No es que no me agrade su presencia, más bien la siento nostálgica y agradable —menciono el chico mientras giraba su rostro como para que el mayor no lo viera, aunque aún no entendía por qué lo dijo así…

Ushio miro como el chico sobre la camilla ocultaba su rostro mirando en dirección a la pared, lo cual le hizo reír suavemente, en verdad que seguía siendo como antes, así todo inocente de lo que provocaban o como se entendían sus palabras, o como sus expresiones lo hacían parecer todavía un niño pequeño que necesita ser protegido. "_Algunas cosas nunca cambian_" pensó mientras miraba al techo y sentía que unas miradas eran posadas en él, reconocía esas miradas, pero intento ignorarlas…

—Bueno, me alegra que le agrade mi presencia, porque si no sería un poco incómodo los próximos meses de los cuales yo seré su médico a cargo —dijo Ushio volviendo su vista al joven castaño que tenía la cabeza ladeada en su dirección…

—Esto… Miyake-san, ¿usted cree que esto empeore? —indago Ritsu para saber más de su condición, además de que estaría un buen tiempo con el doctor hasta que fuera hora de irse…

—Depende de la situación Onodera, en estos momentos lo que te detectaron está inactivo y además por los cuidados y constante control se convirtió en benigno por lo cual es curable… Pero por otro lado, si volviera a ocurrir aquellos, me temo que hay probabilidades altas de que logro convertirse en maligno o hasta incurable… —dijo suspirando y bajando su mirada a sus manos, pero al notar el silencio volvió su mirada al chico, solo para encontrarlo asustado y con una mano al pecho…

Ritsu tenía miedo… no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo o mucho menos tener _eso _en estado maligno, él sabe muy bien que si eso se convierte en maligno puede hasta causarle la muerte… Ganas de llorar lo llenaban por dentro, no quería ver ese futuro si le volvía a ocurrir aquello.

Era ahora cuando se arrepentía de lo hizo, oh como se arrepentía de no haberse detenido a tiempo como toda persona en su sano juicio lo haría… Pero eso era algo que en esos momentos no pudo, la confusión lo llenaba aquel día, los recuerdos que no se iban lo rompieron ese día…

—Tranquilo… —la voz del oji amatista hizo que Ritsu lo mirara, el hombre ya se encontraba junto a él, acariciándole la cabeza con la intención de aligerar su temor y decirle que no estaba solo como aquella vez… "_No… incluso aquellas no estuve solo… solo que yo_…" pensó con amargura.

—No creo que vuelva a ocurrir nuevamente lo que le sucedió Onodera, pero por el momento no se aflija, esto solo aumentara la inestabilidad de su presión sanguínea —le menciono con una sonrisa llena de paz y sinceridad, que logro que el chico lograra tranquilizarse un poco…

—Solo que recordar lo que paso… y saber que si me volviera a ocurrir me aterra, me aterra bastante… —murmuro con voz queda el menor mientras que su cuerpo temblaba un poco por el pensamiento…

—No volverá a pasar, me asegurare de que no pase —le dijo mientras miraba por la ventana que estaba cerca de donde él se encontraba, tras ella podía divisar a dos seres y a un tercero que acababa de aparecer… Miro al ser más joven estar sonriendo mientras meneaba la cabeza a ambos costados como si fuera un pequeño infante, para luego mover sus labios diciendo algo, pero dada la distancia entre donde estaba él y el techo del edificio donde se encontraban los otros no logro descifrarlo…— Me asegurare que no pase…

Ritsu que desconocía lo que el oji amatista estuviera viendo, cerró sus ojos con intención de tranquilar su corazón que había palpitado por el miedo que lo consumía… Pero al hacerlo, cierto recuerdo llego a su mente…

**_«_****_¿Sientes dolor? ¿Sientes miedo? ¿No quisieras que te ayude? ¿No quisieras… olvidar lo que te hace daño…?_****_»_****_  
_**

Aquellas palabras eran las que resonaban en su cabeza, aún tenía todo distorsionado sus recuerdos antes de lo ocurrido… pero aquellas acababan de volverse tan claras como el agua… "_¿De quién era esa voz…?_" se preguntaba el joven… Aquellos pequeños fragmentos de su pasado habían iniciado hace mucho, pero se habían detenido un años después de lo ocurrido…

"_Pero cuando Takano menciono sobre su antiguo nombre… Yo… mis recuerdos… Todo se volvió más confuso_" pensó el chico abriendo los ojos y mirando el cielo nocturno de Corea… Pensando por unos momentos que estaría pasando en Japón…

* * *

**Japón – Tokio – Día anterior…**

Jake había ido en busca de aquel niño dejando a Takano parado en medio camino… No le importa mucho lo que estuviera por decir el pelinegro, lo que al le interesaba era lo que se estaba yendo por aquella calle oscura…

—¡Espera! —Grito una vez más el pelirrojo mientras miraba al chico estar en pleno callejón— Espera un momento… —menciono deteniéndose él también a pocos metros del menor.

—¿Pero es que no puedo volver a mi casa? —Menciono el chico tranquilamente mientras volteaba para mirar al hombre que lo había detenido— Señor todavía soy un niño y debo volver, puede marcharse por favor —menciono el chico mientras daba un paso para adelante en dirección a Jake.

—Tú estabas aquel día ¿no es verdad? —menciono el mayor mientras lo miraba buscando de alguna manera poder ver sus ojos, pero el chico los mantenía ocultos en su capucha.

—Yo no sé de qué habla señor, ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? —indago mientras que ladeaba la cabeza haciéndose el que no entendía…

—Recuerdo haberte visto hace siete años… Tú y esa niña estaban presentes —le dijo mientras que recuerdos borrosos llegaban a su memoria…

—Pero que dice, ¿No cree que me confunde? Quizás no sea la persona que piensa —menciono el chico mientras levantaba la cabeza un poco para así revelar su rostro con un sonrisa— Pero si eso fuera cierto… ¿no hizo algo usted en aquel momento? —menciono con expresiones suaves pero a la vez aterradoras que harían retroceder a cualquiera por el súbito tono profundo que utilizo.

Jake trago salía mientras que cerraba sus manos en forma de puños… Claro que hizo algo en aquel momento minutos después de lo sucedido… Una promesa y una petición del cual el precio a pagar fue caro…

—¿Acaso tu no estas también en l lista de Froo? —Menciono el chico mientras levantaba la mano e indicaba con la otra un punto en la piel por debajo de los nudillos— Cuando veas la marca… —menciono incompletamente mientras miraba como Jake revisaba su mano para ver si había aparecido…— **Cuando la veas… sabrás que es el momento del ultimo intercambio…**

Una ráfaga de viento apareció haciendo que Jake cerrara los ojos mientras ponía un brazo para cubrirse el rostro de la fuerte ráfaga… Al momento que aquella ráfaga terminó, el joven miro en dirección a donde estaba antes el niño de ropas verdes… Pero solo se encontró un oscuro callejón sin ningún joven adolescente en el…

—Maldición, se fue —dijo golpeando una pared en el proceso… Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a aquel niño si es que conocía a Froo… "_El precio más alto para lo que paso fue mi vida… Mi vida a cambio de la suya_" pensó bajando la cabeza y sintiendo el frio viento golpetear su mejilla…

En realidad no le gustaba para nada tener que darle su vida Froo, pero si era para salvarlo lo haría… Pero eso solo era el comienzo… si la razón del que él aún estuviese vivo era por que Froo tuvo compasión y dejo que su alma todavía estuviera en su cuerpo luego del contrato, eso solo significaba que esto no había llegado a su fin…

"_En ese caso… seguiré jugando Froo… seguiré en esto a lo que llamas juego…_"

* * *

**Japón – Marukawa Shoten – Actualmente….**

Takano Masamune esta con un humor de los mil diablos, no sabía nada de Ritsu en las últimas veinticuatro horas y eso lo hacía enojar aún más, quería tener a su castaño ahora mismo, tenerlo a su lado y si era posible secuestrarlo y llevárselo a su apartamento y mantenerlo ahí para siempre (lo que logra la falta de sueño y exceso de trabajo en los pensamientos de las personas)

—Ham… ¿Takano-san, ya se va? —indago un chico de cabellos negros con unos papeles en mano al ver al hombre mayor ingresar en el ascensor.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo para lo que me necesiten? —preguntó el hombre azabache mirando al chico menor ingresar en el ascensor rápidamente y extenderle lo que parecía ser un manuscrito…

—Esto lo trajeron ayer, es el manuscrito de la nueva autor Lena, pero no encontré a Onodera-san para entregarse y no vino tampoco hoy a trabajar ¿se lo pudiera entregar usted? Es que como es su jefe y… —decía el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba y miraba las acciones de Takano.

—Onodera no estará hasta dentro de cinco días, pero tranquilo, se lo daré… —menciono el hombre mayor con un aura algo oscura, claro que no solo eso haría al encontrarse con el castaño, oh claro que no….

—Bueno, gracias por esto Takano-san, hasta luego —el chico hizo una reverencia y ajustando su bufanda salió del ascensor que ya había llegado a la planta baja…

El hombre mayor solo se dispuso a guardar el manuscrito y dirigirse a las puertas que daban a exterior de la editorial, el azabache ajusto su gabardina café y empezó a caminar en dirección a la estación de trenes, esto no era fuera de lo rutinario a lo que hacia todos los días incluso antes de la aparición de Ritsu en la editorial.

"_Todo era rutinario y aburrido antes de que lo volviera a ver… Pero ahora que está nuevamente aquí y verlo desaparecer así de la nada… Es como si me arrancaran todo a la vez…_" pensaba el oji avellana mientras miraba el cielo nocturno de Japón, esto le hizo recuerdo a unos años en el pasado cuando aún no había ingresado en Marukawa Shoten… Aquellos días extraño donde…

**_«_****_¿Sientes dolor? ¿No quieres mi ayuda? Yo puedo librarte de esos pensamientos y dolor… solo dímelo y lo hare… _****_»_****_  
_**

Takano se detuvo al recodar aquella voz en su cabeza… esas eran palabras que se le habían dicho a él hace unos años atrás… No sabía por que las recordaba justo este día, pero el recuerdo estaba más claro que el agua…

Aquella voz que apareció en su momento de desesperación por intentar olvidar a Ritsu… Aquel sujeto que lo miro extendiéndole la mano esperando a que él dijera que lo ayudara a olvidar… "_Aquel sujeto… aquel niño…_" los pensamientos de Takano se detuvieron al ver a lo lejos, en la calle contraía a la que él iba, a un joven que no parecía tener más que 16 años…. El chico estaba esperando que las señales de pare cambiaran…

Claro que eso no sería de interés de Takano si no fuera por algo en especial… Aquel adolescente había dirigido su mirada a su dirección, como teniendo curiosidad de ver quien era la persona que lo miraba… Fue entonces cuando Takano pudo reconocer mejor lo que le había atraído la curiosidad… Aquel muchacho tenía una marca curiosa debajo del ojo izquierdo, era como un tatuaje compuesto de gemas en una cruz…

Takano reconocía aquello y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos… Puede que era más mayor que hace tiempo pero aquellos ojos color rosa y aquella marca bajo su ojo izquierdo lo delataba… "_Puede que ahora lleve el pelo de otro color a cuando era niño pero… ¡Pero es él!_" pensó el azabache mientras miraba al joven que ahora al reconocerlo sonría de lado…

Era un chico no muy alto, de cabellos cortos pero en el frente era largo, su cabello era de color verde claro y sus ojos eran rosa con aquella marca bajo uno de ellos, sus facciones más adultas a cuando se encontró con el azabache, pero con la misma aura misteriosa que antes… Takano lo vio hacerle un ademan de saludo al momento que un camión grande pasaba tapándose la vista del chico, pero al momento que el camión ya no obstruía su vista se dio cuenta que el chico ya no estaba ahí…

"_Era él… Puede que cuando lo conociera solo fuera un niño, pero no puedo equivocarme, era ese niño de entonces… _" Pensó Takano retomando su camino a la estación, pero esta vez con la cabeza llena de confusión…

Aun recordaba tan claro como el agua aquel día que algo en el cambio… Aun tenía las palabras del chico incrustadas en su corazón, aun recordaba lo que le pidió que mantuviera consigo como un favor… Aun recordaba… la promesa… Oh aquella promesa, ya se la había olvidado pero ahora todo llegaba a su memoria como un rayo…

**_«_****_Quisiera que mantuviera esto con usted, será como un recuerdo del trato que hemos hecho. Nunca lo pierda y nunca lo olvide. Solo manténgalo y guárdelo en secreto, ¿puede hacerlo, verdad? De todas maneras… esto solo es para que ese sentimiento se vaya…_****_»_****_  
_**

Takano se llevó una mano al pecho al recordar aquellas últimas palabras que había dicho el niño mientras le entregaba aquello que mantenía oculto de todos…— Dijiste que nunca más te vería a no ser que algo malo pasase… —menciono recordando las palabras del niño que le dijo en medio de la conversación… Recordó que menciono que lo que le estaba dando tenía que ser utilizado solo en el momento que se presentara nuevamente ante él, ya que si volvían a hablar de seguro seria para una situación de vida o muerte…

**_«_****_Pero tranquilo, solo es un juego… si tomas la ruta correcta nadie saldrá herido, nos vemos después Masamune Takano… Solo espero que… cuando sepas la verdad…no te asuste volver a estar en la realidad_****_»_****_  
_**

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Dime… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Sie…?

* * *

**Sora: ***O* Pero que misterio… ¿Quién será ese tal Sie que conoció Takano en el pasado? ¿Qué será el objeto que le habrá dado a Takano? ¿Jake morirá cuando Froo reclame su alma al ver que ya no lo necesita? ¡¿Quiénes son esas personas y que tienen que ver con todo?! Pues son más preguntas que respuesta pero ya verán que en el futuro lo sabrán –w –

**Jake: **Bueno como prometí… Aunque lo que tuve que hacer para que Sora se volviera a la normalidad fue otra cosa u/u Yo por mi parte les doy una foto mía en modo chibi vestido de un conejito vampiro… ***muestra la foto***

**Sora: **Aw, eres malo Jake, ¿Por qué no mejor mostramos también el regalito que me diste? ^^

**Jake: **O.O ¡No! ¡Eso nunca! ***trata de retener que Sora saque el "regalo"***

**Sora: **^^ Vamos, se lo merecen por no abandonar la historia ¡Miran, fotos de primera de Jake sin ropa! ***muestra la foto***

**Jake: **O/O ¡Sora! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con las que me quieren secuestrar como para que muestres eso!

**Sora: **Nah~ Mientras este esa pared eléctrica no pasara nada ^^ Oh~ miren, esta fue otra y esta es otra de las que medio… ^^ Son muy bonitas nee

**Jake: **¡Tratas de que roben o que! ***le quita las fotos***

**Sora: **Ok entonces esta foto que te saque cuando te banabas hace algún tiempo no la mostrare ***guarda la foto haciendo pucheros***

**Jake: **Gracias, aunque el daño ya está hecho al mostrar las otras u.u

**Ushio: **¿No dijiste que habría fotos sorpresas?

**Sora: **O.O Oh es verdad, pero las que estaban dentro del fanfic y las de Jake eran parte de eso… Bueno, una más y luego un anuncio ^^ Bien aquí tienen una de Onodera

**Fran: **Sora-sempai, mejor presente ya su próxima creación ***mira a la chica***

**Sora: **Vale ^^ aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que aceptaste a vestirse de gato… Ritsu siempre se niega… Pero te ves tan lindo *w* Ok, aquí mi siguiente creación:

**_Todo Varia y en especial Belphegor desconocían cosas sobre Fran, pero de poco aquellas cosas se le eran reveladas al Varia… Pero… Entre todo aquello que ellos desconocían, había una que nunca se esperaron saber o siquiera pensaran que existiera…_**

**—Vooi ¿Quién será? No recuerdo que alguien se acuerde de siquiera visitarnos —dijo Squalo mientras iba en dirección a la puerta y al momento que la abrió una pequeña cosita paso junto a sus piernas y fue directamente a abrazarse a las piernas del peli verde chico con sombrero de rana…**

**—¡Papá! ¡Pa-ma! —decía la pequeña cosita mientras se aferraba con sus pequeñas manos a la ropa del mayor que tenía cierta cara de shock nunca antes vista entre los residentes del Varia…**

**—¿Papá?**

**—¡¿Escoria, qué es eso?!**

**—¡Vooi! ¡Fran explícalo ahora!**

**—¡¿Oh Frannie es papá?!**

**—La rana tiene que explicarle al príncipe ahora mismo…**

**Fueron las palabras de todos los integrantes del Varia mientras miraban entre asombrados, incrédulos, enojados (solo Bel) al chico de sombrero de rana y la pequeña niña que ahora había apartado su rostro de la ropa de Fran y miraba al último que había hablado…**

**—¿Hum? —dijo ella ladeando su cabeza, aunque debido a su peinado no se le podían ver sus ojos ya que le cubrían medio rostro.**

**De la nada su boquita adquirió una sonrisa y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio— ¡Pa-Siel! —declaro la niña que no parecía tener más de cuatro años mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del rubio y solo dejaba al descubierto su melena peli verde oscura que tenía cierto accesorio; un cráneo de calavera blanca con una coronita negra; en el lado derecho de su cabeza…**

**Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos al escuchar las palabras de la niña y Bel estaba más que en shock al escuchar el diminutivo del nombre de su hermano gemelo Rasiel… Las miradas de todos pararon en el chico de sombrero de rana que estaba mirando con las emociones ocultas a la niña, aunque se podía detectar cierta sorpresa al ver que había dicho esas palabras…**

**—Fran… ¡Qué significan esas palabras ahora mismo…!**

**Sora: **Aquí el link de la historia:** s/10028117/1/Las-cosas-que-no-sab%C3%ADamos-del-Froggy**…. Ahora que lo pienso es un nombre muy largo pero bueno… Esperan, ahora que lo pienso mejor siempre meto a algún bebé o niño de por medio en todas mis historias o.o

**Harold: **¿Y es ahora cuando se da cuenta? En todas tiene uno, en la que estoy esta Elliot…

**Sora: **Oh hola Harold ^^ Bueno creo que nos vamos ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana~


	7. Presentimientos y Nostalgia

**Capítulo Siete**

**Presentimientos y Nostalgia**

* * *

**Al siguiente día…**

Onodera se encontraba en una sala esperando paciente que el medico Miyake saliera con sus nuevos resultados de tomografías y radiografías que le habían sacado para verificar si en verdad sus órganos se habían movido de su sitio…

Aún estaba algo agitado por las repentinas voces que le habían llegado a su cabeza el día anterior, el sonido de unos pasos fue lo que saco a Ritsu de sus pensamientos y levantado la vista se dio cuenta que era Miyake con los folder enormes donde estaban sus exámenes…

—Onodera, ven, pasa a mi oficina, aquí dentro veremos los resultados —había pedido de forma amable el medico mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar al chico seguido de sí mismo.

—Bueno, según vemos aquí, lo que detectamos en sus primeros exámenes solo fue el producto de uno de sus órganos que estaba mal y era por eso que los órganos se había movido para darle "aire", como lo supuse, nada malo. Al parecer el suero de ayer ayudo a estabilizarlo y ahora está perfecto —dijo el médico mostrando los exámenes sobre la pantalla blanca y miraba que Ritsu asentía.

—Como no puedo hacer mucho estando en Corea, los otros exámenes y revisiones constantes serán más cómodas cuanto llegue a Japón, ya que para la próxima visita en un mes y medio yo ya estaré ahí —dijo el hombre acomodándose en su sillón y mirando los resultados de sangre. — Según esto, el porcentaje de glóbulos blancos es un poco mayor a los de glóbulos rojos, esto tendremos que equilibrar, también se ve que a su sangre le falta nutrición, por tanto a su cuerpo igual… —dijo Miyake leyendo los resultados de sangre…

—¿Y cómo los vamos a equilibrar? —preguntó Onodera mientras miraba al médico, él más que nadie sabía que su cuerpo estaba con falta de nutrición debido a que el trabajo no lo dejaba ni desayunar algo, pero no quería empeorar por aquello, así que si había una solución era mejor ponerla en marcha…

—Pues tomara estos suplementos alimenticios, estos le ayudara a estabilizar la nutrición y equilibrar los glóbulos de su sangre. Sus otras medicinas tiene que seguir tomándolas, solo que por lo que veo, ellas solo surten medio efecto al tener el cuerpo con falta de nutrición, estos suplementos ayudaran también a eso para que su cuerpo sea capaz de resistir todas las mediciones sin hace que su cuerpo se sobreesfuerzo creando defensas…

Luego de las palabras dichas por el médico, este le entrego un frasco grande, como de diez centímetros de altura, donde podía haber como unas 500 tabletas— Tómelas a las 6 de la mañana, a las 12 del mediodía y a las seis de la tarde todos los días, solo tiene que disolverla en agua para consumirlas —le informo mientras que Ritsu asentía y guardaba el frasco en su bolso.

—Entonces esto es todo ¿no? Lo demás será para la próxima visita ¿verdad?

—Parece ansioso por irse, pero sí, eso es todo por ahora… —dijo el peli azul mientras cerraba los archivos y miraba al chico prepararse para salir— ¿Hay algo en especial para estar así de apurado? —indago sin esperar respuesta al decirlo en voz baja, aunque por estar en un lugar silencioso fue escuchado por Ritsu.

—Eh, no pero… solo que… no quisiera hacer esperar a mi prima —dijo con una sonrisa sin querer expresar abiertamente lo que en verdad lo tenía mal…

Ushio lo miro por unos momentos dándose cuenta que algo ocultaba el chico, pero él no era quien para preguntar qué cosa era, si uno no quería decirlo pues no era bueno exigir— Ah cierto, la chica pelirroja, bueno entonces nos vemos luego Onodera —dijo extendiendo la mano, la cual fue cogida por la del castaño formando un apretón.

Ritsu sintió cierta electricidad al hacer contacto con la mano del chico de ojos amatistas, no sabía por qué pero ese tacto se le hacía familiar…— Si, nos vemos Miyake-san —fue lo último que dijo Onodera para retirarse rápidamente de la oficina…

* * *

**Horas más tarde…**

—Ok, nuestro viaje sale mañana a media tarde —dijo Hana mientras le pasaba su boleto a su primo, quien estaba muy pensativo desde hace mucho…— Ritsu, ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso te dijeron algo malo sobre lo que tienes? —le preguntaba la chica sintiendo cierto temor si fuera eso lo que mantenía muy pensativo a su primo.

—¿Eh? No, no. Solo que recientemente me he preguntado si mi jefe estará enojado… Irme así de la nada en medio ciclo, apuesto a que me espera una pila de trabajo como castigo —decía dando un suspiro, ya se imaginaba todo las palabras y reclamos que recibiría de parte de ese peli negro… Y hablando del azabache, nuestro joven Ritsu también estaba pensativo sobre como tenía que decírselo a Takano aquellas palabras que tanto este había querido escuchar…

—Pero ellos deben de saber que no faltaste por gusto si no por salud —menciono Hana caminando por las calles y a lo lejos se encontraba un hermoso parque…

—No, ellos no pueden saber sobre mi estado de salud… pero de eso ya se encargó mi padre —dijo Ritsu y miro con atención el parque que estaba no muy lejos, pero algo que no espero fue ver a su doctor ahí sentado en una banca leyendo unos libros…

—¿Hum? ¿No es ese tu doctor? —indago Hana mientras apuntaba en dirección donde estaba Miyake al momento que su celular vibraba— ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo al contestar la llamada, pero rápidamente aparto el aparato de su oído al escuchar solo reclamos de sus subordinados al otro lado de la línea— Lo siento, se equivocó de numero —dijo rápidamente al momento de cortar la llamaba y suspirar…

Ritsu miro a su prima con una ceja arqueada, se veía que a ella no le gustaba mucho atender cosas del trabajo, o al menos no por ahora al estar en otros asuntos…

—Nee Ritsu, ¿vamos?

—¿Eh?

—Que si vamos a donde tu doctor, tendrás que hacerte su amigo ya que tal vez el será tu medico hasta el final del tratamiento —dijo mientras jalaba a su primo con una sonrisa en dirección a donde estaba el médico— Buenas noches señor Miyake —dijo la chica de cabellos rojos mientras miraba al hombre que estaba leyendo, quien al escuchar su apellido giro su vista a donde provenía la voz.

—Oh señorita Ayame, buenas noches —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa a la mujer y también vio que ella tiraba de un chico de cabellera castaña a quien reconocía muy bien— Buenas noches joven Onodera —saludo con calidez en la voz y con una sonrisa llena de ternura, lo que hizo sonrojar al oji oliva.

—B-Buenas noches Miyake-san —menciono el chico bajando la cabeza para que no notaran su sonrojado rostro, aunque, ni él mismo sabia por qué estaba así, este encuentro le parecía tan nostálgico y a la vez no que le hacía dudar sobre que si antes y lo hubiera conocido al de cabellos negros azulados…

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? —indago el oji amatista con una sonrisa.

—Pues habíamos ido a comprar los boletos para volver a Japón mañana —contesto Hana mirando que había algo raro en el comportamiento de Ritsu en dirección al joven doctor.

—Así que se van mañana, bueno, les deseo feliz viaje adelantado —dijo Ushio mirando a ambos jóvenes, estar así en un parque y encontrándose con Ritsu le traía nostalgia… claro que esta vez fue un encuentro diferente pero, el rostro de Ritsu seguía siendo el mismo de aquella vez…

* * *

**Japón – Marukawa Shoten**

—Nee, nee, ¿no crees que Takano-san esta raro? —decía un hombre en murmullo al odio de otro.

—Tienes razón Mino, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué? —contesto el chico azabache llamado Kisa, aunque ellos no eran los únicos que pensaban en ellos, casi todos los que estuvieran cerca del grupo Emerald notaria cierta diferencia en Takano… y no era para menos.

El joven de ojos avellanas no había parado de intentar recordar más de aquel día, y todo aquello por a ver visto a ese chico la noche anterior…. "_Puede que cuando lo conociera fuera solo un niño y además de él tenía el cabello negro pero… pero tiene que ser él, no he visto a nadie mas con ese color de ojos o aquella marca_" pensaba el hombre mientras revisaba varios storyboard de los mangakas que tenía a su cargo.

La anterior noche el joven se había ido sin mirar a ningún lugar a su departamento, al llegar, en el momento que estuvo sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta, aquella cinta verde que aun tenia consigo se había caído con la parte llena de letras a su vista… Aquella simple pregunta en la cinta lo hizo dudar **"¿Estás seguro que nada se te perdió?" **la noche anterior, cuando había leído aquello hizo que un nerviosismo de que aquello que se supone no tenía que separarse se había perdido.

Recordó que aquello si le hizo dejar de pensar en Ritsu y si tan solo aquel día no se hubiera separado de eso y guardarlo en algún lugar que no recordaba, tal vez, y solo tal vez, la llegada de Ritsu hubiera pasado desapercibido para él hace un año… Era verdad que ese objeto le hacía olvidar de la existencia de Ritsu, tal vez era por eso que lo quiso guardar para poder recordar solo unos momentos, pero olvido volver a sacarlo y era por eso que los siguientes años aun perduraban los recuerdos del castaño…

—¿Qué debería de haber sido mejor? —se preguntó en un murmullo mientras cerraba los ojos…

¿Qué debió de ser mejor?

¿Fue solo suerte lo que le hizo guardar ese objeto y así volver a reconocer a Ritsu en ese encuentro?

¿O tal vez fue un error que le traería más dolor ahora que lo había encontrado?

¿Qué era mejor?

¿Olvidar y quedar vacío?

¿O recordar y sentir el dolor de esa experiencia?

Takano se levantó de golpe de su asiento con los ojos cerrados y quitándose los lentes se encamino hasta la máquina de sodas que había en la editorial, aun esta estresado de haber podido encontrar aquel objeto que le dio el niño…

Paso una de sus manos por su cabello e intento tranquilizarse, no era momento de perder la cabeza en un momento como ese, no podía, aun necesitaba saber muchas cosas, las cuales tenía que saber estando cuerdo, necesitaba saber ese misterio que había notado en el oji oliva…

Aunque… ¿Por qué sentía que estaba en medio de hilos que lo manipulaban? ¿Por qué sentía que algo lo volvería a separar de Ritsu? ¿Por qué sentía que una vez más esto volvería a ser como en el pasado…?

Confusión.

La mente de Takano estaba sometía a la confusión, no comprendía aquellas ideas que habían llegado a su cabeza desde anoche, esa que le decía que algo se acontecería pronto…

Se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón estaba intranquilo, como diciéndole que algo en verdad estaba por llegar, un presentimiento que lo hacía dudar de la tranquilidad en la que estaba ahora…

* * *

Jake se encontraba mirando el cielo por la ventana que estaba cerca de su lugar de trabajo, la luna llena brillaba como nunca en el cielo lleno de estrellas, una escena muy hermosa para las personas que se ponen a ver el cielo nocturno buscando tranquilidad o respuestas…

—Froo… —murmuro el chico pelirrojo esperando volver a escuchar esa voz, esperando volver a ver a ese persona otra vez…— …Si pudiera volver al pasado… —siguió diciendo como si aquella persona estuviera cerca suyo para escucharlo— …cambiaria ese día y tomaría su lugar. —finalizo cerrando los ojos y como por arte de magia escucho una risita suave en el aire.

Levantando la vista espero encontrarse con la persona que tenía su alma entre sus manos, pero eso era imposible, no había nadie en el lugar…. Todo estaba silencioso, como si la risita que escucho fuera solo una brisa que se había filtrado entre la pequeña rendija abierta de la ventana…

—Hola —dijo al momento de contesta r su celular que había comenzado a sonar, aunque aún su mente divagaba en el asunto anterior…— Oh Hana, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto al escuchar el saludo y voz de la chica de cabellos rojos del otro lado de la línea—¿Hum…? No lo sé… bueno ok… Nos vemos —la conversación había sido corta pero era suficiente como para decir el favor que le había pedido…

—Bueno, parece que tendré que ir por ellos mañana —se dijo a sí mismo para volver a escribir lo que tenía que ser su próximo libro titulado "El hada del olvido"

Aunque por su mente paso el pensamiento que algo se traía entre manos la pelirroja al haber pedido aquello… Siempre había oculto en lo que la chica pedía hacer…

* * *

En una habitación completamente oscura con una leve luz de color azul que iluminaba débilmente la habitación, aquella habitación era extraña a simple vista, las paredes eran blancas pero por causa de la luz se veían color celeste, pero lo extraño eran aquellos objetos que flotaban en pleno aire alrededor de unas tres personas…

—¿Cuándo crees que pase? —dijo un chico al cual por causa de la tenue luz no se le podía ver el rostro, aunque si se podía ver un poco de los mechones negros que enmarcan su rostro y la sonrisa que también estaba en ella.

—Quien sabe, quizás mañana, en una semana, en un mes o hasta quizás en años —dijo otro sujeto mientras jugaba con una baraja de cartas pasándolas de una mano a otra mientras las barajaba.

—Pasara en menos de lo que imagines —menciono una última voz inexpresiva desde las sombras más oscuras de la habitación…

—Pues claro, tú puedes saberlo con solo mover los hilos ¿verdad? Como te envidio —dijo el chico que había hablado primero con una voz de reproche…

—Jeje ni para tanto, solo veo lo que es inevitable —respondió la otra persona a la cual más o menos se le podían ver unos de sus mechones verdes por la tenue luz…

—Aun así Froo ¿Por qué los elegiste a ellos? —indago el chico de las cartas mientras las acomodaba sobre la superficie plana de una mesa.

—Eso es algo que no pienso decir, Sie —contesto la persona ensombrecida mientras el sonar de cristales tenía su efecto en el eco del lugar.

—¿Sera que solo fue coincidencia que hubieran conexiones entre ellos? Eso no era así antes… —menciono el chico azabache tomando haciendo en uno de los sofás del lugar.

—Elio deberías saber ya que no existen coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable —respondió el joven de las cartas al momento que alzaba una carta con la cara para abajo para luego girarla y revelar un comodín oscuro…

—Aun así… —dijo la persona en las sombras— esto lo hace muy divertido —finalizo con una risita mientras los otros integrantes solo observaban desde sus lugares a la persona que había hablado…

* * *

**Sora: **Oh… creo que puse demasiado misterio ¿verdad?

**Jake: **Pues si Sora, demasiado misterio u.u

**Sora: **^^ Miren chicas, aquí una foto de cuando Jake era rubio para otro fic ***se aleja un poco de Jake***Es una cuando se bañaba ***susurra* (Link: ** lh4. googleusercontent -cd0MgM2KrJ4 / UtnzcNBhpsI / AAAAAAAAADQ / biEQYOE_tDM/ w641-h478-n o / 30. png)

**Jake: **o.o Sora ¿qué foto es?

**Sora: **n.n No querrás saber ***suena el timbre* **. Oh Hitomi-san…. Bueno, Jake te iras con ella por un día ^^ ***lo jala y lo manda contra la chica***

**Jake: **O.O Oh no, la lectora que me quería secuestrar y estaba cavando el poso . ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡Sora me traicionaste! T.T

**Sora: **Solo será un día tranquilo n.n ***mira a Jake llorar* **Por favor resiste mi conejo ***Lo abraza y luego lo ve ser jalado por la lectora***

**Ushio: **Sora ¿para qué es la cámara de fotos instantánea? ***mira la cámara de Sora***

**Sora: **¿eh? Ah esto, es que le acabo de sacar una foto a una parejita para darles de regalo a mis lectoras ^^ Miren chicas, Ritsu y Takano durmiendo juntos *w* (Link: th08. deviantart fs71 / PRE / f / 2013 /097 /5 /6 / render_ onodera_ y _takano_ durmiendo_by_ yaelrukia-d60tbxn. png **quitar espacio)**

**Ushio: **Sora~ Mira esta foto que encontré ***Muestra la foto* (Link: ** uploads. forumfree. it / av-10220103. jpg)

**Sora: *O * **Ushio… yo daba por perdida esa foto ^^ No es tan lindo

**Ushio: **Pues si n.n Se ve como antes…

**Sora: **Shh… no digas nada Ushio . Bueno nos vamos, no tengo mucho que decir por lo que los créditos llegas hasta aquí ^^ Para la próxima semana una imagen de Kisa con Yukina nos vemos~


End file.
